Te Amo de la misma Manera
by blackwhspers
Summary: Jade, sin nadie más a quien invitar, se va junto a Tori a la mansión de su familia para su reunión anual, pero los planes cambian un poco y terminan en un campamento improvisado, solas en la cima de la montaña. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando vuelvan a la ciudad? Y para su efecto, ¿Qué pasará cinco años después? No se me da muy bien escribir un summary, pero lean c:
1. Chapter 1

Hola c: así que... me he sentido super fuera de mi inspiración con Victoriosa y... pensando en qué podía hacer para el capítulo 7, he pensado en este mini shot c: Se me vino a la mente escuchando Thriller de Fall out Boy, y sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero es con respecto a la primera frase de la canción. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

**"Te amo de la misma manera..." (1/?)**

* * *

No one's POV

"Recuérdame nuevamente por qué estamos aquí" preguntó, casi ordenando, la gótica sin apartar su vista del frente.

"Si quieres... todo comenzó ayer por la noche cuando veíamos una película en mi casa" comenzó a decir la morena, pero se detuvo inmediatamente cuando observó la cara de asesina que le puso su acompañante en aquel viaje. Comenzó a reir, la gótica había caído en su broma, pero solo logró que la cara de ésta se tornara aún más con el color de la furia. "Relájate, Jade... estaremos aquí tan solo el fin de semana, pero trataré en lo posible de hacer de la estadía lo más serena posible, incluso si eso incluye salir de tu vista e ignorarnos mutuamente por los siguientes tres días"

La piloto de aquel Lexus IS F Sport Negro, año 2014, volvió su mirada hacia la carretera que se abría paso ante ellas.

"Bien, Vega, solo quiero que recuerdes que vienes conmigo porque Beck me obligó y solo porque él está ahora en Canadá. ¿Me escuchaste?" Dijo ésta mientras encendía el aire acondicionado.

"Como digas..." dijo alzando la mano para encender la música, pero Jade le golpeó la mano provocando que la morena dejara su acto. "¡Hey!" Reclamó enojada.

"Solo debes seguir un par de reglas simples, si no quieres perder tu vida" Le dijo la pálida a su co-piloto mientras la miraba de reojo.

"De acuerdo, ¿qué reglas?" Preguntó indecisa, no queriendo saber qué clase de prohibición tendría Jade para ella.

"Primera Regla, no toques nada de mi auto"

"Pero estoy sentada en él" dijo con una semisonrisa.

"Mira qué buena idea se te ha venido a la mente, es hora de que te bajes" Dijo Jade con su retorcida voz y un brillo en sus ojos que no podían indicar otra cosa que no fuera instinto asesino.

"¡Pero estamos en medio de la carretera!" Dijo Tori mirando cómo los autos pasaban junto a ella con una velocidad aún mayor.

"No me digas... " La gótica sonreía ahora malévolamente. "Segunda regla, si te llevas muy bien con mi hermano, te asesinaré" La latina la miró confundida, ¿acaso no eran todos los West igual de fríos como lo era ella y su padre? ¿Por qué habría Tori de llevarse bien con el mayor de la familia Vampiro?

"Ok... ¿son esas todas las reglas?"

"Tercero" dijo firme y con tono cortante, "si la puerta de mi habitación está cerrada y tiene, además, una mariposa gigantesca, quiere decir que no me debes molestar. No importa lo importante que sea."

"¿Algo más, my lady?" Tori imitó la voz de las antiguas señoras que trabajan para los grandes monarcas ingleses.

"Ugh, sí. Cuarto, no imites voces" La pálida cara se veía neutral, como Tori la observaba, y una que otra vez la iluminaba una tenue luz que correspondía a la del alumbrado eléctrico.

"¡Pero a mí me gusta imitar voces!" se quedó la morena con un puchero.

"¡Pero a mí me gusta imitar voces!" Repitió la pálida chica con ese acento que pretendía copiar a Tori.

"¡Yo no hablo así!" Gritó de nuevo Tori, esta vez para defenderse de las 'falacias' que acometía su no amiga. Jade levantó la cega queriendo provar lo contrario.

"Eso es todo", dijo la chica dominante, "...por ahora" corrigió finalmente. "... será un viaje largo de tres horas. Por favor, has cualquier cosa, pero no toques nada ni me molestes". El atardecer ya se desvanecía por el horizonte dándole la bienvenida plena a la asombrosa luna llena, que estaba más grande que nunca.

"¿Y qué puedo hacer sin tocar nada ni hablar?" Preguntó la descendiente Latina con algo más de enojo sobre ella.

"¡No sé, Duérmete!" Le gritó. Mucho contacto con Tori por un día y ya encontraba que era hora de que la otra chica calmara toda su energía.

West había empacado todo durante la mañana, era Jueves, así que había faltado a clases, y el día siguiente también faltaría. A la hora del almuerzo pasó a despedirse de Beck, quien se iba a la misma hora hacia el país vecino, y aprovechó de recoger a la menor de las Vega para apresurar los trámites de los bolsos y maletas. Toda la tarde la morena le había hecho preguntas sobre qué debía llevar y se podría decir que la gótica se sabía de memoria lo que estaba en cada maleta de Vega, que realmente doblaban la cantidad de maletas de Jade, quien había llevado a propósito menos maletas porque a dónde iban había un armario más grande que la propia habitación lleno de cosas de Jade. Y si quería algo nuevo, a una hora de diferencia estaba el mall más cercano, que era donde mismo estaba la civilización más cercana.

Varios minutos de silencio pasaron ya que Tori estaba dormida apoyada en los cómodos asientos del auto, pasada ya la mitad del viaje y siendo las nueve de la noche, a Jade le comenzó a crujir el estómago y tomó una salida cercana para pasar al mismo lugar en el que solía detenerse cuando viajaba con su madre.

"¡Vega!" Le gritó la chica ruda a la pasiva, quien dio un saltó del auto y, como Jade le había abierto la puerta, cayó al suelo.

"¡Jade!" dijo limpiándose del polvo que le había quedado en su ropa, "¿acaso gritarme es la forma más sensata de despertarme?"

"No. La más divertida" Dijo con una sonrisa, cerrándo la puerta y colocando el seguro y la alarma al auto con el control de la llave. "Vamos, tengo hambre".

Jade caminó hasta el interior de la cafetería, 'Family & Memories'. Un local que, como su nombre ya daba alusión, era para familias, y por lo mismo su decoración era acogedora y alegre. Por casi todo el lugar habían pequeños gritando y corriendo y familias riendo en todas partes. Apenas entraron Tori pudo notar como la cara de Jade se transformó por los mil sentimientos que le infundían a la gótica los incontables recuerdos que tenía de aquel lugar. Finalmente cuando las dos chicas se sentaron algo lejos de todo el mundo, siguiendo siempre a la _lider_, Jade tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que no podía ocultar.

"¿Y esa sonrisa?" preguntó Tori, quien se sentó frente a la gótica, devolviéndole la misma sonrisa.

"No te incumbe, Vega" trató de sonar cortante, pero los recuerdos le alegraron el humor y le impidieron actuar como siempre había actuado.

"Vamos, dime..." dijo jugueteando, con voz de niño pequeño casi haciendo un pucherito.

"Ay, Vega, eres infumable, ¿Sabes?" dijo mostrando un poco de molestia, pero se relajó de inmediato. "Aquí solía venir cuando mis padres aún no se separaban, digamos... que tengo buenos recuerdos de mi familia, y eso incluye a mi padre no siento tan imbécil como suele ser"

Tori quería responder algo, pero una joven de unos veinte años se les acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Jade!", le dijo alegremente abrazándola. A la morena le extrañó porque Jade no deja que nadie que no sea Beck se le acerque a ella.

"¡Mari! ¿Cómo está todo?" Le preguntó Jade muy cordial.

"Excelente, ¿Vas ahora a la reunión familiar? Tu hermano estuvo aquí hace menos de diez minutos"

"¿En serio?" Las dos chicas estaban muy felices conversando, Tori solo observaba y escuchaba. "Y el muy idiota no me pudo haber avisado... hubieramos cenado juntos aquí, como los viejos tiempos" se quejó Jade.

"Pero no te enojes" le tocó el brazo, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Él no sabía si ibas a llegar ahora o mañana"

"Ah... lo sé, hubiera viajado más temprano para aprovechar el día para acomodarme, pero _ALGUIEN_" miró a Tori quien seguía sentada observando a las dos chicas, "se demoró toda una tarde en empacar un par de ropa..." Tori se encojió de hombros en su lugar, como quien se siente culpable de algo.

"¡Jade!" Le dijo la chica a la gótica retándola, pero Jade tan solo levantó los hombros rápidamente haciendo señal que no le importaba, "Sigues siendo la misma Jade de siempre..." dijo resignada.

"Claro que sí" La gótica mostraba un poco de su cantidad de egocentrismo que estaba dentro de ella.

"¿Y no me presentas a tu amiga?" Dijo ella apuntando a Tori.

"No es mi amiga..." dijo rápidamente. "Como sea, Victoria, Marianne. Marianne, Victoria".

"Hola, un gusto, Jade apesta presentando a las personas", dijo Max saludando de beso en la mejilla a la latina. Tenía el pelo igual de negro que Jade y la piel casi igual de blanca. Sus ojos eran azules, y era un poco más alta que ambas. Pero de lejos se podía notar que era mucho más simpática que Jade. "Dime Mari o Anne o como quieras, pero por favor no me digas Marianne" dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Jade, quien ahora se tiraba al asiento en el que antes se había sentado.

"Hola, un gusto. Dime Tori, no me gustan que me digan Victoria" también miró a Jade y ambas comenzaron a reír. La chica pálida solo las miro a las dos con la ceja alzada, como si estuvieran locas.

"Oh... mátenme..." suspiró Jade y las otras dos chicas dejaron de reir.

"¿Terminaste con Beck? Que bueno... además, a él nunca lo tragiste acá" Preguntó Marianne directamente a Jade, sin rodeos y completamente seria. Jade se quedó pálida, aún más de lo que era. Había una conversación entre ella y Anne que ocurrió hace un par de años atrás, pero que jamás había olvidado. Una cualidad de Jade, jamás olvidaba lo importante. Pronto sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse.

"¡Cl... claro que no!" Tori la miró confusa ya que nunca la había visto avergonzada por algo. "Él es la razón de que la haya traído a ella... e... él está en ca... Canadá" lo último sonó notoriamente con una falsería. Y Jade misma se dio cuenta, lo que provocó que se colocara aún más roja.

"Ok... tenemos una conversación pendiente.", miró de reojo a Jade y la apuntó con el dedo. "Bien, voy saliendo de mi turno... así que le diré a Katt o Alex que te sirvan lo de siempre." Le dijo Mari a Jade, luego volvió su mirada hasta Tori, "¿tú qué deseas?" Estaba con una pequeña libretita y un lápiz.

"No sé, ¿qué me recomiendas?" preguntó la latina con una sonrisa mientras miraba rápidamente el menú, pero difícil concentrarse cuando tenía en mente la cara de la gótica sonrojada.

"Ugh... dame eso" Jade le quitó la libreta y el lapiz a Mari y escribió la orden de la latina, quien ahora la miraba de reojo. "Bien, eso quiere" Le devolvió la libreta.

"Jade, no te enojes. Si igual vamos a conversar luego..." y se fue riendo.

"¿Y aqué vino todo eso?" preguntó la Latina una vez que Marianne se había ido.

"Nada, Vega." respondió cortante, volviendo a su típica actitud de no mostrar sentimientos.

"Si tú lo dices... " le dijo la latina con una risa. Se quedaron mirando mutuamente, retándose con los ojos a contarse la verdad, pero justo llegó una de las chicas a servirle la comida.

"Jade", dijo la chica con un tono apagado mientras dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa.

"Katt", repitió Jade. Con la misma actitud de la otra chica. Katt tenía la misma edad que Jade y Tori, después de mirarse así por unos segundos, la chica se relajó y le sonrió, "que bueno volver a verte, Jade... después de todo lo que paso-" no alcanzó a terminar porque Jade la interrumpió.

"Como sea, ¿puedo comer tranquila ahora?" le dijo con ironía. La chica se retiro por donde mismo había llegado.

"Puedo notar que tienes cierta historia con cada uno de los empleados de aquí" dijo la latina mientras acercaba un plato con pastelitos.

"Mm... algo así" dijo para luego tomar su café y dar un bocado a uno de los pastelitos que había pedido para ambas.

"¿Y Marianne es...?"

"La prometida de mi hermano" Tori casi se ahora al escuchar eso. Vaya que había cosas que iba a descubrir estos días sobre la vida de Jade. La gótica, por su parte, dejó escapar una sonrisa.

"Que no te engañen las apariencias... los dos siguen siendo igual de inmaduros"

Se comieron un par de pastelitos y se tomaron sus respectivos cafés. Los que le sobraron los llevaron, pero Jade le prohibió a su compañia que comiera dentro de su auto. Les quedaba menos de media hora para llegar a su destino, cuando la más pálida de ambas salió de la carretera y comenzó a conducir por un camino de tierra. Como era de noche, y era un poco rural el camino, no había luces ni postes que alumbraran su camino, solo las potentes luces del auto de West.

"Jade..." dijo Tori asustada, "¿dónde estamos?"

"Ugh... Vega, aquí está nuestra parada... ya falta poco" dijo Jade perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

"Y al final, ¿qué pasó con tu Volvo viejo?" preguntó Tori tratando de espantar su miedo.

"Con ese cacharro no hubieramos podido recorrer ni media hora a velocidad de carretera" dijo casi riéndose por lo obvio.

"¿Y por eso compraste este auto?"

"No lo compré yo, ni menos por ese motivo... digamos que mi padre hizo un buen negocio y ganó un par de millones, y decidió comprar muchos autos. Y digo, muchos"

"¿Cuántos?" Tori ahora dejaba su miedo de lado para preguntar curiosa. En verdad a veces le sorprendía el poder económico que tenía la familia West.

"Pues, ahora, tengo tres autos..." La gótica miró a la latina con una sonrisa triunfal. Justo antes de detenerse en una reja algo deteriorada, al otro lado de ésta habían dos grandes perros que vigilaban.

"Jade, ¿vas a salir?" preguntó Tori preocupada por lo que haría Jade, ella no conocía esos perros y quizá la podía atacar. Puso su mano en su brazo para detenerla al ver que iba a abrir la puerta.

"Ugh... Vega, son Peter y Lion, los perros de la familia...", dijo con un tono duro y trató de safarse del agarre de Tori, pero la chica no la soltó. "Tori, se ven bravos, pero no lo son. Mañana de seguro vas a estar jugando con ellos" su voz ahora era más tranquila y suave y la miró a los ojos para relajarla. La morena la miró insegura, pero al final la soltó, sin antes decirle que tuviera cuidado.

Jade abrió la reja, entró el auto y luego salió del mismo para cerrar la reja tras de ellos. Volvió al auto y comenzó a conducir.

"Y bueno... ¿Algo que tenga que saber antes de llegar?" Preguntó Tori.

"Mmm" Jade comenzó a pensar, "ya sabes que mis padres estás separados, ¿no?"

"Claro"

"Bien, mi padre, que ya lo conoces, va a estar con su novia actual, no la conozco, pero creo que tiene la misma edad que Marianne..." Miró a Tori por unos segundos para ver su cara de repulsión, "lo sé, da asco"

"Oh, lo siento"

"No te preocupes. Mi madre está casada, no conozco a su esposo, y creo que tiene dos hijos. Uno de la edad de Nicholas y otro pequeño, de diez años"

"De acuerdo..."

"Bien, desde que entramos por esa reja de allá atrás" indicó con su dedo hacia atrás, "todo esto es territorio de la familia. Todo lo que no puedes apreciar a tu alrededor es un viñedo, mañana en el día ya lo verás."

"¿Un viñedo?"

"Sí, mi hermano está a cargo. No le va lo de los negocios de mi padre, y mucho menos el trabajo de mi madre"

"¿Qué hace tu madre?"

"Trabaja para una revista de modas y ha escrito un par de libros..."

"¿Y quién es?"

"Ya lo verás..." otra sonrisa se asomó por su rostro, pero se desvaneció de inmediato. "Por favor no me humilles con ella" Jade detuvo el auto y la miró a lo ojos. De verdad le importaba lo que su madre pensaba de ella, sabía que no era el polo opuesto a su padre y era super flexible y siempre que le hablaba lo hacía con amor. Muy a diferencia de su padre, y aún así siempre le importó más hacer orgullosa a su madre, la veía como una superheroína. También quería que su padre estuviera orgulloso de ella, pero la diferencia era años luz de su madre.

"Te lo prometo, Jade" Dijo sosteniendo la mirada de Jade. Si a Jade le importa, suponía Tori, de verdad lo tenía que prometer.

"¿Segura?"

"Sí", le tomó la mano y se quedaron así unos segundos, "es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que aceptaras que te acompañara"

"Gracias Tori" apretó la mano de Tori, y luego la soltó. Pero no avanzó el auto. "Bien, mi hermano, Nicholas, le dicen Nick, yo solo le digo idiota"

"¿Por qué no avanzas?" Preguntó al ver que apagaba las luces de su auto y quedaban en completo silencio y oscuridad. Estaba en medio de la nada, su única compañia era el claro del cielo que era iluminado gracias a la luna.

"Porque doblamos a la izquierda y llegamos... En fin, la mansión es de toda la familia. Está a nombre de los cuatro; de mi padre, de mi madre, de mi hermano y a mi nombre. El idiota, como ya te dije, utiliza los terrenos para su compañia de vinos, pero no vive en la mansión, hizo que construyeran una casa grande a unos kilómetros de aquí y allí vive. Está estudiando administración de empresas y se va a casar con Marianne. Ella, pese a trabajar en esa cafetería familiar a orilla de la carretera, lo hace para ganar dinero por sí misma, pero su familia es adinerada. Se conocieron por un trato de mi padre, ella también estudia lo mismo y piensa abrir su propio negocio a lo largo de todo el país y pienas extenderse al extranjero"

Tori abrió la boca para comentar algo, pero Jade no la dejó ni siquiera comenzar a hablar.

"No, Vega, escúchame" dijo algo desesperada. Estaba nerviosa y Tori se pudo percatar, así que la abrazó.

"Tranquila, todo saldrá como siempre..." Para la sorpresa de Tori, Jade le correspondió el abrazo y la apretó con desesperación. En verdad Jade estaba muy nerviosa. "Sígueme contando"

"Bien, la mansión tiene seis habitaciones, cada una de ellas con baño propio y solo dos de ellas no tienen balcón. Están todas hubicadas en el segundo piso. En el ala izquierda de la mansión está la sala de juegos, poker, billar y esas cosas. Hay una biblioteca, sala de estar, una sala de estudio, una sala de música, y una sala de cine"

"¿Sala de cine?" Tori dijo sorprendida con su cara rara, logrando así sacarle una sonrisa a Jade.

"Si, Vega, sala de cine. En el ala derecha de la casa está la cocina, el comedor, una habitación con el bar, otra sala de estar, y una sala de juegos, pero esa está más alejada de todo. Al final, hay un pasillo que une las dos alas de la mansión y allí se encuentras las oficinas del idiota, de mi padre y de mi madre. No entres allí por ningún motivo. Yo solo he estado una vez allí, y creo que hay una habitación que se supone que es mi 'oficina' también"

"Wow..." dijo Tori impresionada, estaba con la boca abierta no creyendo nada de lo que la gótica le decía.

"Lo sé... em... creo que no se me escapa nada. Ah sí, estas reuniones las hacemos siempre desde que mis padres se separaron. Yo vivo con mi padre, mi hermano solía vivir en New York con mi madre, era una forma de reunirnos y no 'alejarnos' mucho unos de otros. Como revivir los viejos tiempos. Antes de la separación solía ser la casa de campo, de vacaciones siempre veníamos y siempre pasábamos a cenar en Family & Memories. Por eso los buenos recuerdos... Sobre el patio, hay varias zonas llenas de árboles, y sombras, hay dos piscinas enormes, hay una cancha de fútbol, de baloncesto y voley, otra cancha de tenis. Mi padre y hermano aman el Tenis. Si quieres, hay un servicio de spa que mi madre siempre contrata y hay un cuarto especial junto a una de las piscinas que tiene un sauna y una piscina de barro. Hay varias zonas de descanso, si quieres."

"Wow..." La latina repitió lo mismo. Seguía con la boca abierta. Jade se relajó un poco y la miró con ternura. Levantó su mano para cerrarle la boca a Tori, pero su mano se quedó un segundo más sobre la mejilla de Vega acariciándola.

Cuando sacó su mano, volvió a su posición y encendió el auto y comenzó a avanzar lentamente, doblando tras un letrero de _no pasar_ y ya la mansión se alcanzaba a ver de lejos. Estaban a unos 30 metros de su entrada, pero ya se notaba que era enorme. "Gracias Tori"

"¿Por qué?, yo soy la que te tiene que agradecer por traerme a este paraíso" Dijo mientras se inclinaba en el asiento para poder observar mejor la casa. Jade llegó hasta una nueva reja, pero ésta tenía escrito sobre ella _West Family _con letras y estaba completa decorada como aquellas lujosas mansiones solían estarlo. Aunque aquella era una lujosa mansión.

"Verás, Beck nunca ha querido venir conmigo... siempre busca una excusa, no le gusta mucho mi familia... Y la única otra vez que traje a alguien fue a Cat, y fue hace mucho, creo que todavía debe haber un hoyo en el patio por algo que ella botó desde el balcón de su habitación"

"No te preocupes Jade, trataré de no ser mucho problema"

La pelinegra tocó la bocina de su lujoso auto e inmediatamente se abrió la reja de forma eléctrica. Jade entró y estacionó su auto junto a otros cinco autos que ya estaban estacionados allí. Mientras las dos chicas se bajaban del auto, un chico alto y rubio llegó a abrazar a Jade.

"¡Suéltame, idiota!" Jade luchó contra él, pero el muchacho no lo soltó.

"¿Así me recibes, hermanita?" Le preguntó una vez la hubo soltado. Luego miró a Tori. "Ella debe ser Tori, la chica de la que mi Amor me ha hablado bastante desde que llegó del trabajo"

Jade se volvió a tornar como un tomate, pero lo disimuló bien mientras había la parte trasera del auto para sacar las maletas mientras los otros dos se saludaba y presentaban.

"¿Me ayudas?" Le preguntó Jade a su hermano.

"Oh claro" Los tres ayudaron con las maletas para así realizar aquel único viaje. Jade aseguró su auto y todos entraron a la sala principal, "Papá y su prostituta deben estar durmiendo o quizá teniendo sexo. Mamá y Tyler ya están durmiendo, Kyle, Eric y yo estábamos jugando videojuegos en la sala de juegos. Como ya va a ser medianoche, Mari también está durmiendo... ya sabes, mujeres... Pero bueno, su habitación está lista, ¿vamos?"

"Oh por Dios..." dijo Vega mirando una foto. "¿Su madre es Rose Ann Hummer?" Rose Ann Hummer era una famosa escritora, y muy destacada y respetada en el mundo de la moda.

"¿No lo sabía?" Le preguntó confuso Nick a su hermana menor.

"Ugh... Vamos, Vega" dijo la pálida chica mientras arrastraba a Tori de la mano.

Ambas chicas siguieron al mayor de los West a la habitación que estaba decorada con negro, mayoritariamente. Vega se dio cuenta de inmediato que era la usual habitación de Jade en aquella mansión, pero no dijo nada.

"Bien, que descansen, chicas. Mañana tomaremos desayuno a la misma hora de siempre, seis y treinta, pero si quieren se levantan para el almuerzo, a las 13 horas, yo las excuso con mis padres" Dicho eso, se va de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él y dejando a las dos chicas solas.

"¿Compartiremos habitación?" Pregunta Tori.

"Lo lamento, Tori, pero es que mi padre dijo que lo mejor era darles una habitación para cada hijo de Tyler... y las habitaciones estaban justas" Trató de disculparse Jade, quien estaba algo apenada. Tiró algunas de sus maletas a un sillón y otras al suelo. Tori repitió lo mismo, pero no las tiró, sino que las depositó delicadamente.

"No te preocupes, no me molesta" dijo feliz Tori Vega quien se tiró en la cama de West. "Además, la cama es blandita".

Jade sonrió y se quitó su blusa, quedando solo con su polera a tirantes. "Me alegra". Dicho aquello se levantó y entró a otra habitación que estaba dentro de la suya, era el armario lleno de ropa negra, roja, verde opaco o de esas tonalidades. "Te presento mi armario" dijo con una sonrisa. Tori se levantó de golpe y se asombró de la cantidad de ropa que había en aquel armario.

"Wow... Si fuera tal vez más de niña, me sorprendería aún más" Dijo irónicamente a Jade, mientras volvía a tirarse a su ahora nueva cama.

"Tengo sueño"

"Estuviste dormida durante todo el viaje y aún quieres dormir, ¿Quien te entiende, Vega?" Cerró el armario y caminó hasta la cama, pero en su trayecto aprovechó de apagar las luces y encendió la de la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Se sacó los pantalones y su polera y quedó tan solo en ropa interior. "¿Qué?" preguntó al ver que Tori la observaba enbobada.

La cara de la morena pasó por los colores de todo el arcoirirs hasta terminar en un rojo intenso, "umm... nada, es solo que tienes lindo cuerpo". Dijo tímidamente sin mirarla a la cara. Se levantó de la cama y también se desvistió mientras Jade se metía entre los cubres de seda negros de su cama.

La gótica alcanzó justo a taparse la cara para que su compañia no viera lo roja que se había puesto cuando le había dicho aquello, "gracias..." respondió en silencio y apagó la luz. Sintió como Tori se subía al otro extremo de la cama.

"Buenas noches, Jade. Gracias nuevamente por traerme, sé que significa mucho para tí esto" dijo Vega rompiendo el silencio, tan solo por algunos segundos.

Jade se demoró en contestar. Giró en sí para contemplar a la media latina que estaba junto a ella, pero Vega no se dio cuenta que era contemplada puesto que ya había cerrado los ojos. "Buenas noches, Tori" dijo muy despacio. Y en la oscuridad que gobernaba la habitación, se percató que Vega sonrió por unos segundos.

* * *

Está bien, puede que tenga unos 8 capítulos tal vez, o quizá menos.

Si quieren pueden buscar el auto en google imágenes como "2014 lexus is350 f sport black" y "Aston Martin one 77" (el Aston aparecerá en el próximo capítulo), preferentemente yo me enamoré del Lexus x3 desearía tener ese auto :'c Y bueno, Marianne... Zooey Deschanel, para su percepción gráfica :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola c: Me di cuenta que en una parte del cap anterior decía 'Max' y 'cega' y varios otros errores, le echo la culpa al computador de mi hermana (en el cual escribí el capítulo anterior) que tiene word en idioma inglés...

Tengo examen de Trigonometría, Cinética Química y entregar un ensayo sobre el Neo liberalismo, y aún así escribo esto D:

En otras noticias, ¡Fanfiction tiene opción de true pairing! Es hermoso x3 c: Y eso, ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

**"Te amo de la misma manera..." (2/?)**

* * *

_**No one's POV**_

_"You let me violate you,_

_you let me desecrate you._

_You let me penetrate you, _

_you let me complicate you"_

Una canción comenzó a sonar a través del sistema de sonido multicanal instalado en la habitación de la gótica.

"¡¿Qué...?!" Jade se despertó velozmente e iba a comenzar a lanzar improperios por toda la habitación hasta que se dio cuenta que era su alarma, la que solía usar en su casa de campo. "¡Ugh!"

Sin tener ganas de despertarse y levantarse aún trató de buscar sobre la cama el control del equipo, pero su mano, que tanteaba a ciegas a través de las sábanas, dieron con otra cosa: la piel suave, desnuda y cálida de una latina. Por un momento se había olvidado de que dormía junto a la morena. Se sentó en su cama y miró fijamente al estéreo que seguía sonando, como si tratara de apagarlo con la mirada. Un quejido junto a ella sonó por encima de la música, volteó y observó cómo Tori se despertaba y se sentaba junto a ella.

"¿Qué es eso, Jade?" dijo cansada y aún dormida, restregándose los ojos. Tenía el pelo desordenado, pero estando así lucía perfectamente bien en ella.

"Una canción, ¿que no escuchas, Vega?" dijo molesta, no por Tori, sino porque el control lo había dejado encima del equipo y la única forma de detener ese sonido era levantándose y apagándolo sola. Seguía observando fijamente el equipo, y Tori le siguió la mirada para comprender qué era lo que miraba Jade. El control sobre el equipo.

"¿Por qué no lo apagas?" dijo mientras la música seguía de fondo.

"Está muy lejos" dijo cortante.

"_I want to fuck you like an animal,_

_I want to fuck you from the inside,_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_"

"¿Por qué tienes música de Striptease?" Miró Tori a Jade, quien se sonrojó un poco.

"Calla, Vega... es Nine Inchs Nails..." dijo sin ánimos mientras miraba un cojín y luego al estéreo, y seguía el mismo camino de vuelta.

"Oh, ni lo pienses" Le advirtió Tori quien se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba Jade. Una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de la gótica mientras cogía el cojín y lo lanzaba lejos a través de la habitación para tratar de apagar la música.

"¡Ugh!" se quejó ésta cuando vio que su intento resultó fallido y el cojín ahora yacía en el suelo.

"Muy inteligente, Jade" Se burló la morena con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Se volvió a recostar en la cama y cerró los ojos ignorando la mirada de odio de Jade, "yo seguiré durmiendo".

"¡Ugh, Bien!" se levantó de la cama y apagó la música. Recogió su cojín y se volvió a acostar, pero procuró de tirar más de lo necesario los cubres de la cama para dejar a Vega sin nada que la tapara.

"¡Oye!" Reclamó la Latina tratando de tirar las telas.

"Te lo buscaste, Vega"

"¡Deja de llamarme Vega!" dejó su intento de recuperar las mantas y se levantó de la cama. "Me iré a bañar... quiero aprovechar mi fin de semana acá. Estoy ansiosa... sé que dije que me comportaría frente a tu familia, sé que te importa, pero tu madre es Rose Ann... Siempre la he admirado por su buen gusto y me encantó la última novela que publicó, esa que cuenta las reglas del amor"

La chica no respondió nada, solo veía el bello cuerpo de la Latina envuelto simplemente por sus finas telas que se hacían llamar ropa interior. Tori se dirigió hasta donde había dejado sus maletas y las tiró sobre la cama, justo en el lugar en el que estaban los pies de Jade.

"Auch..." se quejó Jade por lo bajo, volviendo a la realidad, pero tan solo por unos segundos, puesto que cuando Vega le sonrió, en modo de disculpa, nuevamente retornó a su estado de embobamiento máximo.

"La que más me encanta es la que dice que uno se puede encontrar el amor en la persona que menos se lo espera, y en el momento menos indicado... Bueno, también me encantaron las partes en donde narra situaciones graciosas, al fin y al cabo es un libro casi de comedia, pero me encantó. A todo esto, tu hermano es rubio me cayó bien, se ve simpático... ¿Qué debo usar hoy? O sea, ¿Qué haremos? ¿O prefieres que me aparte de ti como me exigiste durante el viaje?"

Preguntó Tori mientras miraba qué cosas sacaba de su maleta y qué cosas no. Esperó unos segundos, pero Jade no respondía. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con que Jade le miraba, fijamente y casi sin parpadeo, el pecho, sus curvas, sus piernas y su cuerpo entero. Se sintió muy observada y en vez de colorarse de vergüenza o algo, se molestó por la falta de respeto de Jade. Por estar observando su cuerpo y no escuchándola a ella.

Le tiró una polera que justo había sacado de su bolso y le llegó justo a la gótica en la cara. "¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Trató de imitar la voz de Jade, pero le salió fallido por dos razones, la primera, no sabía cómo imitar voces y la segunda, su enojo era más evidente que su ironía.

"¿Qué te pasa, Vega?" Le preguntó Jade enojada cuando hubo salido de su hipnotismo.

"¡Te he estado hablando todo el rato y tú solo has estado observando mis pechos y caderas!" Le gritó Tori enojada, mientras que Jade bajaba la cabeza avergonzada por haber sido atrapada en medio acto delictual; robar la virginidad de Tori tan solo con su mirada.

Pero para tratar de pasar desapercibida, Jade levantó la cabeza en alto y transformó su cara en una de total indiferencia, "Nadie te miraría, Vega" dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hasta su armario.

"¿Ah sí?" Ahora ambas sonaban enojadas. "Porque justamente eso hacías hace unos segundos"

"¡Que no!" dijo tratando de no darle mucha importancia pensando que así a Vega se le olvidaría. Entró a su armario y sacó lo que usaría aquel día, una mezcla de elegancia, juventud y todo en colores opacos.

"¡Ah si claro... Jade, te atrapé. Admítelo!" dijo la Latina mientras la seguía. Ambas estaban en ropa interior, pero pareció no importarle a ninguna de las dos.

"¡¿Admitir qué?! ¡Entiende que no le gustas a nadie!" Se dio vuelta de repente y la encaró justo en el marco de la puerta.

"¡Los chicos no piensan eso... y tú al parecer tampoco!"

"¡Vega, primero, NO me gustan las mujeres. Segundo, si es que me llegaran alguna vez en la vida a gustar, creéme que me buscaría a alguien con más atributos que los tuyos!" dijo enojada la gótica mientras señalaba con la mirada los pechos de la morena.

"¡Oh, claro, perdón. Se me había olvidado que hablaba con la chica de senos perfectos!" Recalcó Tori con ironía.

"¡Más que los tuyos!"

"¡Por lo menos yo no tengo mi piel arruinada con tatuajes!"

"¡¿Y me reclamabas a mí que te observaba?!" dijo sorprendida West quien ahora estaba a centímetros de distancia de Tori. Tal parece que la chica también se había dado el tiempo de examinarla. "¡Y dime Vega, ¿Te gustó más el de mi muslo o el de mi busto?!"

"¡Ninguno, son los dos feos!" dijo acercándose un poco más a Jade.

"¡Pues mis tatuajes son mucho más lindos que la mancha en tu trasero!"

Vega abrió la boca sorprendida, "¡Es una marca de nacimiento!"

"¡Seguro, Vega... apuesto que fue un intento de tatuaje, pero saliste arrancando porque te dio miedo!"

"¡Por lo menos se me ve más sexy que tus estúpidos tatuajes!"

"¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Con o sin tatuajes, soy mucho más sexy que tú!"

"¡YA BASTA!" Una voz las detuvo detrás de ellas. Una señora Rubia, de unos cuarenta años, pero aún joven, de piel igual de pálida que Jade y con sus ojos verdes estaba parada a un par de metros junto a ella. Lucía un vestido blanco, con líneas anchas de color negro a ambos costados. Tenía puesto un collar, quizá de oro, y en sus muñecas varias pulseras del mismo juego, también de oro, le daban un toque final. Su cara parecía más de risa y relajación que de enojo o decepción.

Tori observó a la señora y luego inmediatamente a Jade, y vio como la cara pálida de la gótica se liberaba de todo color y su expresión mostraba todo el susto que de un momento a otro se le generó, "¿Ma... mamá...?" Dijo despacio, con tono de vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

Tori inmediatamente se escondió tras de la pelinegra al verse casi desnuda en una situación tan incómoda. "Mamá, mamá" imitó la señora la voz de Jade, lo cual le salió algo gracioso. "Deja de pelear y ven a abrazar a tu madre" le dijo con una sonrisa mientras extendía los brazos para recibir a Jade en ellos.

Jade, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a los brazos de su madre y la abrazó como nunca la latina la había visto abrazar a alguien. Su preocupación desapareció y sus colores retornaron, una sonrisa salió sin represión de sus labios. "Te extrañe... y lo lamento". Se separaron y la hija West volvió donde estaba con Tori. "Mamá, ella es Victoria, pero le gustan que le digan Tori" La semi latina la miró asombrada por el hecho de que por fin reconociera cómo le gustaba ser llamada y que además, era la primera vez que la presentaba ante alguien de su familia como correspondía. "Tori, ella es mi mamá" le dijo luego a Vega, sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Hola, Tori, un placer por fin conocerte. Me alegro que por fin mi hija haya elegido bien, ese chico Oliver no me gustaba para nada..." Le dijo mientras se estrechaban la mano con una calurosa sonrisa. Al separarse, Rose Ann la examinó rápidamente de pies a cabeza y volteó para hablarle a su hija, "Tiene cuerpo de modelo, me agrada. Buena elección, Jade".

"¡Mamá!" Se quejó West dando a entender que la estaba avergonzando. Rose giró su mirada ahora para examinar el cuerpo de Jade, notando algo y cambiando su expresión completamente. "¡Jadelyn August West, ¿tienes otro tatuaje?!"

"Am... emm... este... " trató de hablar, pero no encontró palabras que decir. Su madre le había prohibido tener cualquier tipo de tatuajes, y le había costado un año convencerla de que la dejara hacerse un pequeño tatuaje en su tobillo, pero lo había logrado finalmente. Luego apareció con el tatuaje en su trasero, y le costó más de un mes de castigo a la pobre chica ya que ni siquiera había avisado. Y el más resiente era el que se había hecho a un costado de su pecho izquierdo, eran dos líneas que hacían parecer que alguien le había mordido la piel y arrancado un poco de ésta.

"Ya, olvídalo..." su madre pareció relajarse nuevamente. "Ya está hecho. Pero para la próxima me avisas qué tatuaje es y en qué lugar te lo colocarás. Si no es así, yo misma me encargaré de conseguir a los mejores cirujanos para que te quiten TODOS tus tatuajes, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, madre" La gótica agachó la cabeza.

"¿Supongo que no tienes otro Piercing o tatuaje escondido?"

"No, solo los del ojo y el de la nariz. Y los tatuajes ya los conoces..." dijo con un tono más humilde.

"Bien, tú no tienes nada de eso, ¿cierto?" Le preguntó mirando de reojo a Tori, quien negó con la cabeza.

"No, señora"

"No me digas señora, toda la familia me llama Rose, tienes todos el derecho a llamarme así" dijo amablemente. Tori estaba confundida por todo lo que había dicho recientemente.

"¡Mamá! Sigo con Beck, ¿Sabías?" Le gritó nuevamente incómoda Jade a su madre.

"Eso dices tú, pero cuando hablé con tu padre por teléfono me dijo claramente 'Jade traerá a su novia'..." comentó imitando una inocencia que no existía.

"¡¿Novia?!" Preguntaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo. Jade parecía incómoda, y su madre, quien la conocía mejor que ella misma lo hacía, lo notó.

"No me digas, cielo, que aún no le cuentas a tu amiga... " Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí, quizá peleando por la posición de quién estaba más incómoda que la otra. Rose dejó escapar una pequeña risa, parecida a la de Jade cuando triunfaba. "Las dejo, supongo que tienen mucho que comentar... y no se pierdan el almuerzo. Un gusto nuevamente, en tenerte como parte de esta familia" dijo antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando delicadamente la puerta tras ella.

La habitación se quedó en un silencio incómodo y se podía escuchar como la Escritora se reía por los pasillos de la mansión.

"Lamento lo que dice mi madre... a veces es tan inoportuna..." Dijo Jade tratando de respirar el aire tenso que se había acumulado en el sector. "Me voy a duchar, no me demoro." Cogió una toalla, negra obviamente, junto con toda su ropa y entró al baño antes de que Tori pudiera decir o preguntar cualquier cosa.

Tori, mientras esperaba que Jade saliera de la ducha para que ella pudiera bañarse y arreglarse, se quedó pensando, sentada en uno de los tantos sofás que había dentro de la habitación. Pero había tan solo una pregunta que rondaba su mente, _¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?_ se preguntaba una y otra vez rememorando todas las palabras, letra por letra, que había dicho la madre de Jade. Llegó a una conclusión, pero pensando que no era adecuado hacer conjeturas apresuradas, dejó aquello. Por el momento.

Depositó su ropa en la cama y esperó con paciencia que Jade saliera del baño. A la media hora, Jade salió del baño su cabello mojado, luciendo sus tan comunes colores rojo y negro, Sin mirar a Tori le explicó que la esperaría en la entrada para mostrarle el lugar por completo. Eran las once de la mañana y aún tenían dos horas para hacer algo interesante.

Un poco más de media hora después Tori salió vestida con unos jeans negros, converse blancas, polera a tirantes y una blusa a cuadros color rosa y derivados.

"Ugh... ¿no encontraste nada más que no fuera rosado?" dijo Jade apenas vio a Tori, ciertamente era que ella misma había tirado esa blusa en la maleta de Tori porque creía que se le veía bien en ella.

Tori ignoró el comentario, como lo solía hacer siempre, y colocó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, "¿Qué haremos hoy?" Preguntó cuando llegó justo en frente de la gótica.

"Lo primero es presentarte a mi familia... como corresponde y vestidas" Dijo algo molesta, la morena lo interpretó como si todavía siguiera molesta por la pelea que estaban teniendo antes de conocer a la Señora West. Pero en el fondo, Jade estaba molesta de que su madre le haya casi gritado su único secreto y al mismo tiempo, de que no tuviera la oportunidad de conocer como corresponde a Tori. West tenía preparado todo un discurso para presentar a su amiga, sin pensar que ella era algo más que eso.

Al comentario de Jade, la otra chica rió un poco, "Si... eso fue algo incómodo". Se cayó un momento mientras ambas compartieron una mirada indescifrable. "Sobre la pelea... Jade, lo lamento. Exageré un poco con respecto a enojarme porque no me escuchabas y" La gótica la interrumpe con una sonrisa.

"Déjalo, Vega... Si igual te gustaron mis tatuajes" Dicho aquello, comenzaron a caminar, o bien, Jade comenzó a caminar y Vega tan solo la seguía. Después de recorrer varios pasillos y pasar por varios salones, llegaron a uno que parecía la Sala de Bar. Instalado por toda una pared estaba un mueble lleno de recipiente de colores, algunas de ellas con etiqueta y otras sin etiqueta. A un costado del mesón del bar había una colección de copas de distintos estilos para los diferentes tipos de tragos. La habitación estaba decorada con diversos elementos de la antigua Inglaterra y al centro del cuarto habían una serie de sillones colocados de forma opuesta, y en el centro de este mismo círculo había una pequeña mesita de vidrio. En una de las paredes libres había un espejo gigante, casi del tamaño de la pared, con un marco de oro.

Toda la familia estaba reunida allí, conversando animadamente y riendo sin preocupaciones. Al ver la presencia de las chicas, todos trataron de calmar sus ánimos para poder saludar como corresponde, pero la mayoría seguía riendo.

"Llegó la pareja del año" dijo Nick. Estaba vestido con jeans blancos y una blusa negra, pero tenía desabrochado los tres primeros botones de ella. Su brazo derecho estaba situado en el hombro de Marianne, quien llevaba un vestido simple de flores, y en su cabello, como adorno, tenía una flor cerca de la oreja.

Tori miró a Jade quien observaba con furia a su hermano. En los segundos que duró la mirada, de seguro creo nuevas formas de asesinar a alguien. Cuando vio que su madre la miró con el ceño fruncido, se relajó. "Buenos días, familia".

"Hija, te quiero presentar a Tyler y sus dos hijos Eric, el menor y Kyle, el mayor" Dijo mientras los cuatro se levantaban de donde estaban, provocando que el resto de los presentes hicieran lo mismo.

Tyler era relativamente joven, quizá de la misma edad que Rose. Era moreno y aún poseía su cabello negro, sin rastro de canas. Eric y Kyle eran una copia uno de otro, con la única diferencia que el pequeño tenía el cabello más claro, pero ambos poseían un rostro alargado tipo de corte, lo que les daba una seriedad y belleza única. Estrecharon las manos, con una sonrisa algo falsa.

"Hija, ella es Margaret" dijo el padre de Jade presentándole a una muchacha de unos treinta años, a lo mucho. La chica era morena, alta, de piel oscura y delgada, pero lo zorra que era se le notaba en la cara. Jade solo le limitó a levantar una ceja, ya que estaba segura de que su padre, John, solo la llevaba para no parecer un perdedor.

Nick se movió de donde estaba hasta quedar atrás de Tori, el chico era dos cabezas más alto que ella, por lo que puso sus manos en los hombros de Tori y sonrió malévolamente mirando a la familia, "Y ya que Jade apesta presentando personas, ella es Victoria Vega, o Tori, y es la novia de mi hermanita".

Al escuchar eso, Jade miró inmediatamente a Nick, tenía sus brazos cruzados y su mandíbula calló ligeramente por la sorpresa de lo que había dicho. "¡Que no es mi novia!" Trato de defenderse mientras alzaba las manos.

"Nicholas, deja de molestar a tu hermana" dijo cortante su padre, actuando, mientras se volvía a sentar.

El chico comenzó a reír, seguido también por todos los otros comensales del lugar, "se los dije, mi hermana sigue negando el amor".

Tori estaba roja, pero no dijo nada, estaba igual de incómodo como lo estaba Jade por la escenita que le estaba haciendo su familia. La latina no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, ¿Qué podía decir? Tal vez negar lo que afirmaban, pero eso sería traer más problemas y le había prometido a Jade que no le causaría ningún problema.

"Nos vemos en el almuerzo" Dijo enojada Jade mientras hacía abandono del salón. Cuando se dio cuenta que Tori seguía parada en el mismo lugar sin moverse, se giró y le casi gritó, "¡Vega, ¿Vienes?!"

Tori la miró, aún colorada de vergüenza, y la siguió con la cabeza baja. El resto de los presentes aumentaron su risa al ver aquella escena. Cuando la Latina llegó junto a su 'novia', ésta la agarró de la muñeca y la arrastró por los corredores de la mansión West. Tori no habló en todo el camino hasta que llegaron al patio, y específicamente, a unos asientos hechos de tronco de árbol que estaban en una especie de bosque -al interior de la mansión-. "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"No preguntes si no quieres saber la respuesta" dijo cortante Jade.

"Pregunto porque sí quiero saber... ¿Por qué todos creen que soy tu novia?" Preguntó algo irritada Tori. _¿Era esto una broma de Jade?_ se preguntó la chica. Pues no, muy a su pesar no lo era, pero Jade estaba lejos de decidir decirle la verdad. Jade no respondió y tan solo se quedó allí. Ambas chicas mirando a la nada, frente a frente, en un silencio totalmente incómodo. Tori no quería molestar a Jade, sabía que ir con ella a pasar todo un fin de semana juntas ya era un gran avance en su relación de amistad y vaya que le había costado a la latina lograr aquello.

Una canción de un grupo de rock alternativo que Tori desconocía interrumpió ese incómodo silencio. Jade sacó su pearPhone, vio la pantalla, titubeó unos segundos sobre si contestar o no, pero luego dejó el celular en el tronco, junto a ella. Beck la llamaba, pero ahora mismo ella no tenía ganas de hablar con él. Tenía mucho que pensar, y cero ganas de socializar con quien pese a llamarse su novio, prefería ir a vacacionar a Canadá antes de acompañar a _su_ chica con una estúpida reunión familiar.

"¿No vas a contestar?" Preguntó Tori después de que el celular de la gótica hubiera parado por unos segundos y hubiera vuelto a sonar con la misma canción, indicando que quien fuera que llamase, lo estaba intentando por segunda vez.

"No" fue la simple respuesta de la pálida chica quien ahora miraba con repulsión su celular que seguía y seguía llamando. Lo tomó y lo puso en silencio, pero el sonido de la vibración que realizaba sonaba aún más molesto.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó de nuevo la morena, pero solo con el fin de hacer conversación. No es que fuera su intención realmente saber quién necesitaba de Jade... aunque en el fondo, sí quería saber.

"Preguntas mucho, Vega" reclamó ésta mirando a la chica que tenía en frente cuando el silencio volvió a ellas. Una sonrisa fugaz se formó en los labios de Jade, tan fugaz que dejó a Tori con la intriga si verdaderamente se había formado una pequeña alegría en la cara de West.

Tori pensó por unos segundos; los únicos que la llamaban con tanta urgencia eran Cat, Beck y ella misma, Vega. André era un buen amigo de la gótica, pero no la llamaba a menos que algo realmente grave hubiera ocurrido y si hubiera sido así, también hubiera llamado a Tori. Descartó de inmediato a Cat, puesto que ella insistía más de diez veces solo para decir 'hola', lo que dejaba inmediatamente a una sola opción. "Era Beck, ¿no?", Jade no respondió, pero levantó la vista que yacía hace unos segundos en el suelo rodeado de hojas.

Sí, era Beck. No, Jade no sabía por qué no quería hablar con él. Simplemente quería disfrutar del fin de semana, aunque hubiera comenzado con el pie izquierdo por el tema de Tori y la novia y toda la burla de su familia. Jade sabía que su familia en verdad no quería herirla, pero le molestaba que hicieran eso y que la dejaran e ridículo en frente de Tori. De nuevo, no sabía por qué le molestaba aquello si a veces Vega hacía el ridículo por sí sola, sin la ayuda de nadie.

"¿Y por qué no quieres hablar con él?" Preguntó intrigada Tori.

La latina estaba sentada en forma de indio, con sus pies cruzados, mientras que Jade tenía sus rodillas pegadas a su cara y abrazaba sus piernas como si éstas fueran a escapar en cualquier momento.

"Debe estar preocupado..." comentó Vega de forma sencilla.

"¿De qué?" le recriminó Jade, "Si estuviera preocupado, me hubiera acompañado y no me hubiera encargado a una idiota", le respondió mirándola justo a los ojos. Tori se percató que algo había allí, pero a su pesar aún no conocía a la chica lo suficiente como para descubrirlo en una sola mirada.

"Si, tienes razón..." comentó Vega tratando de no darle importancia a cada insulto que le decía la gótica. Aunque era el primero del día, si se ignoraba la pelea que tuvo al despertar. "Pero al parecer, tu familia cree que estás saliendo con ésta idiota", le dijo con un tono de risa. Aún no lograba comprender por qué la familia de Jade creía eso, pero ya tenía varios fundamentos para llegar a una conclusión exacta.

Jade se sonrojó un poco, "lamento eso". Fue todo lo que dijo, y el silencio que ya era incómodo, aumentó el doble.

"¿No me dirás por qué tu familia cree que... ya sabes, somos novias?" Preguntó Tori tímida, pero aún tenía algo de orgullo y la próxima vez no se dejaría molestar por la familia de la gótica. Quería respuestas.

Jade no respondió, solo gruñó un poco y sin mirar a Tori, tomó su celular y se levantó. "Voy a llamar a Beck", dijo con voz seca y se fue de allí dejado a la morena sola.

Pensó durante todo el camino de vuelta hasta su habitación. Algo nuevo sentía, y no sabía qué era... no sabía si lo sentía desde ahora o hace ya un tiempo. Estaba casi llegando hasta la puerta negra con la gran mariposa en ella cuando alguien la detuvo en seco, era Marianne.

"¿Y tu chica?", preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

Jade le devolvió una mirada resentida, pero algo cansada y angustiada. "¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de decir aquello?". Mari no pasó por desapercibida aquella reacción de su cuñada y se preocupó.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está todo bien?" Colocó gentilmente su mano en el brazo de la chica para demostrar que la apoyaba.

"No... no lo sé, Mari" suspiró cansada Jade.

"¿Estás desocupada? Vamos a hablar" indicó con su cabeza su habitación, ya que si estaban en la habitación de Jade, probablemente Tori las interrumpiera y Anne lo único que quería era que Jade dejara escapar todo lo que le molestaba.

La habitación que ocupaba Marianne y Nicholas era una de las dos que no tenía balcón, pero tenía un bay window, en el cual se sentaron y comenzaron a dialogar.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?" Preguntó Mari para tratar de relajar a Jade, la conocía muy bien y es por eso que la gótica se abrió fácilmente con ella, porque sabía que ella la entendería sin importar lo complicada que fuera la situación.

"Relajada..." respondió sin ganas.

"Durmieron juntas, ¿no?" Jade señaló un 'sí' con el movimiento de la cabeza. "¿Y qué pasó con los gritos de la mañana? Estábamos con tu madre conversando en el corredor cuando escuchamos que ambas estaban gritando."

Jade se sonrojó, "no fue nada", le dijo con una semi sonrisa.

Mari sonrió abiertamente al saber que había pillado a Jade, "¿Nada?, ¿Segura? Te conozco mucho, August... "

"No me llames así" reclamó Jade, pero sin estar enojada.

"August es un lindo nombre... y te llamaré así hasta que me cuentes qué sucedió"

"Está bien, no tengo problemas con eso"

"Entonces August, ¿cómo te ha ido en el colegio?"

"Bien"

"Interesante... Jadelyn es un lindo nombre también, quizá llame a nuestro primer bebé como tú. ¿Qué opinas, August?" La gótica comenzó a irritarse, pero no dijo nada.

Marianne siguió hablando por unos segundos nombrando 'August' o 'Jadelyn' cada tres palabras, por lo que Jade la detuvo irritada y algo enojada, "¡detente!"

"¿Me contarás por qué discutían?"

"Bien...", respondió West que le contaría, pero no fijo nada por unos segundos.

"Interesante historia, Jade" le dijo Mari con cierto sarcasmo alegre. Era una cualidad de Marianne, siempre estar alegre.

"Bueno... tú sabes que yo duermo con ropa interior, ¿cierto? La cosa es que Vega también, y-" no alcanzó a decir más porque Mari la interrumpió.

"No te creo, ¿lo hiciste? Por Dios, ¿cómo abusas de una niña inocente?" Preguntó Mari en forma de juego, pero aún así Jade se molestó un poco.

"Como decía" dijo alzando un poco la voz, molesta. "Cuando nos levantamos, ella seguía en ropa interior y yo estaba acostada, el punto es que se paseó por la habitación así para sacar su ropa y poder bañarse y todo, y me comenzó a hablar, pero yo la ignoré porque me quedé como estúpida admirando su cuerpo. Eso ocurrió" Dijo rápido, esperando que Mari no adentrara más en lo sucedido, pero sabía que con ella eso era imposible. A veces parecía psicóloga.

"Y ahí fue cuando ella se molestó..." continuó Mari deduciendo lo ocurrido. Jade asintió con la cabeza, "pero, ¿por qué se molestó exactamente?"

"Porque no la estaba escuchando"

"Oh bueno, deberías saber Jade que a cualquier persona le molesta que no la escuchen... ¿Y no se dio cuenta que la mirabas?"

"Sí, si se dio cuenta..."

"¿Y no se enojó por eso?"

"No"

"Pero le contaste que tú..."

"¡No!" respondió de inmediato Jade. No quería oír la palabra que Mari estaba a punto de decir, pese a que ya estaba asumida a ella, le incomodaba un poco aceptarlo en voz alta.

"Jade... se lo tienes que contar. ¿Y qué te dijo al respecto?"

"Comenzó a molestarme"

"Y ahí te enojaste tú, ¿me equivoco?" Jade negó con la cabeza. Le gustaba conversar temas así con Marianne, porque pese a su conexión con su madre, no estaba en confianza cuando hablaba de ello. Y ni con Cat ni Beck podía hablarlo. Mucho menos con André, y Tori... "¿Por qué no le cuentas?"

"No lo sé" respondió ahora molesta Jade.

"Si lo sabes" la retó Mari.

"Es que... ¿qué pasa si le da asco? ¿Qué pasa si después ya no quiere dormir junto a mí y prefiere devolverse a la ciudad?" Tan solo pensar aquello le provocó un dolor en su corazón, no entendía por qué le importaba tanto la opinión de Vega, pero es que ella simplemente se había esforzado demasiado en ser su amiga mientras que lo único que hacía la gótica era insultarla. Jade valoraba aquello, así mismo fue como terminó saliendo con Beck, porque él jamás se dio por vencido.

"Ya veo... te importa mucho su opinión, ¿no?" Jade asintió mientras una lágrima solitaria recorría su mejilla. "Yo creo que te va a aceptar tal como eres..."

Jade no respondió, tan solo liberó un suspiro profundo. Sabía que eso era lo más probable ya que Vega tenía un corazón de oro, pero también la veía muy cuadrada, como muy encerrada en la ética y la moral y las reglas y todo aquello. No estaba segura cómo reaccionaría al inicio con aquella noticia, y lo peor que podía ocurrir era que reaccionara igual como lo hacían todos las otras chicas estúpidas que conocía. Jade sabía que Tori no era como ellas, pero su inseguridad era aún más grande que su confianza ante la chica.

"La llevaste a Family & Memories, eso me dice lo mucho que te importa..."

"No es eso..."

"¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué?" Preguntó gentil Marianne.

"Da lo mismo a donde la lleve, sé que nunca me criticaría por eso... tal vez se moleste si la llevo a un lugar que no le gusta, pero aceptaría al final. Así es Vega, con un corazón de oro..." repitió la gótica en voz alta todos sus pensamientos.

"Le dirás hoy sí o sí" dijo firmemente Mari. "Si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo..."

"No, quiero hacerlo yo... pero no sé cuándo sea el momento... Aún quedan dos días aquí..."

Jade se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, pero volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó reir de la nada a Marianne.

"¿De qué te ríes?" preguntó confusa la gótica.

"Eres la primera chica que conozco a la que su famila la ha tenido que sacar a rastras del armario" dijo entre risas Marianne, provocando que Jade levantara una de sus cejas y le diera una media sonrisa. En sí la situación era divertida, y West se daba cuenta de ello.

* * *

PD: Aviso aquí, porque no tengo otra forma de avisar (?), no subiré ningún capítulo de nada en estos días, me voy al campo (donde no hay señal ni internet) y volveré para fin de mes, pero les traeré una_ maratón de capítulos_ de **Victoriosa**, de **Te amo de la misma Manera**, y el segundo -y último- capítulo de **Probando algo nuevo** (es de Pretty Little Liars)... en fin, eso c:**_ ¡Nos vemos el 30!_** Cuídense c:


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaaa c: ya estoy de vuelta :D Loco, me fue la raja en el campo, las mejores "vacaciones" de la vida x3. Creo que el clímax del fic está seriamente influido por mi viaje. Entre playa y cerro, siempre amé el cerro y este viaje sólo hizo que amara aún más el cerro y las montañas y el campo, y las ovejas y todo x3 Chile es hermoso, amo mi país c:

Bueno, no las aburro más y comiencen a leer c:

* * *

**VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

**"Te amo de la misma manera..." (3/?)**

* * *

No one's POV

La morena vio como Jade se alejaba tras los árboles. Se quedó perpleja unos segundos, pero luego reaccionó. Se levantó del tronco, y silla, en el que estaba sentada y se dirigió hasta el patio de la mansión, por el mismo lugar que había recorrido. Estaba atravesando el gran campo de césped cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba, volteó y vio que era la madre de Jade que estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la terraza bebiendo un jugo.

"Tori, ¿cómo estas?" Preguntó con una sonrisa cuando llegó junto a ella.

La latina le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en una de las sillas blancas para hacerle compañía a su 'suegra'. "Bien, gracias"

"¿No estabas junto a Jade?" Preguntó bebiendo un sorbo.

"Sí, pero luego llamó Beck y entró a la casa para conversar mejor con él"

"Oh... Ese Beck no me gusta para nada" Por un instante su cara parecía de enojo, pero volvió a la normalidad al instante. "Te pido perdón por lo sucedido, sabes que sólo son bromas..." Dijo sonriendo. Esa señora nunca dejaba de sonreír, y esa sonrisa ponía nerviosa a Tori, era como las sonrisas que Jade hacía cuando planeaba algo realmente malicioso.

"No se preocupe, no me molesta" dijo Tori tratando de sonar tranquila, cuando en realidad estaba súper nerviosa.

"Y Tori, ¡no nos conocemos mucho!" Hizo notar lo más obvio del mundo, "Cuéntame de ti, sólo sé que te llamas Victoria Vega y que tú y mi hija son amigas".

"Bueno... amigas..." Comenzó a decir Tori, pero se vio al instante interrumpida por la rubia ante ella.

"Oh, ¿entonces sí son algo más que amigas" Preguntó curiosa, dejando su vaso de lado y extendiendo sus brazos a los largo de mesa para poder tocar los brazos de Tori que estaban regalados sobre ésta. "Porque estoy totalmente de acuerdo si tienen una relación..." La menor de las Vega abrió la boca para comentar algo, pero la madre de Jade no la dejó hablar, y continuó, "Venían saliendo del bosque, ¿ya hablaron"

Para ahora, la morena esperó unos segundos antes de abrir su boca para asegurarse de que tendría el espacio suficiente de responder, "No... la verdad es que sé que algo pasa, lo puedo notar, pero no me quiere decir".

"Oh..." alejó sus brazos y rodeó sus brazos en el vaso de jugo, nuevamente, "me gustaría contarte, pero te lo tiene que decir ella"

"Sí, tiene razón... Aunque..." Comenzó a decir con una sonrisa en su rostro esperando que la señora le diera por fin la respuesta que tanto deseaba. Pero al ver que Rose estaba seria, Tori cambio nuevamente su expresión.

"Lo lamento, Tori..." Dijo Rose a modo de disculpa. Vega asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo la situación ya que a estas alturas fácilmente se podía percatar de cual era el 'gran misterio' que ocultaba Jade, y no lo encontraba tan raro ni un tema del cual se debiera avergonzar.

La cosa es que a Jade le gustan las mujeres, y Tori lo tenía perfectamente claro. Tampoco le molestaba aquello, para nada, sino que estaba más molesta por el hecho de que Jade no confiara en ella lo suficiente como para contarle, pero no podía decir nada porque tal vez para Jade, Tori aún no era su amiga. Y eso angustiaba un poco más a Vega; saber que Jade no confía porque aún no la considera su amiga... pese a traerla y conocer su familia.

Sabía aquello, aunque habían algunas cosas que aún no las tenía clara, por el tema de Beck y eso, pero ya habría tiempo para conversar con ella, si es que algún día se dignaba a contárselo.

"Es la hora del almuerzo" Avisó Rose sacando a Tori de sus pensamientos.

Ambas mujeres se levantaron y caminaron por los extensos pasillos de la mansión Vega en un completo silencio. Llegaron a la mesa en donde ya estaban todos los hombres sentados. John levantó la vista y le comentó a los presentes que su novia había tenido que volver a la ciudad de suma urgencia, aunque todos comprendieron que era obvio que no soportó la inmensidad de insectos que volaban la noche anterior. La ex mujer hizo un comentario al aire que nadie comprendió, ni tampoco le tomaron mucho interés.

Se sentaron a la mesa y una asesora comenzó a servir los platos de comida los cuales comenzaron a devorar de inmediato. Tori se dio cuenta que faltaban dos asientos, pero a nadie más pareció importarle, todos estaban en su propio mundo y se dieron cuenta solo cuando Nick preguntó sobre su prometida.

"¿Alguien ha visto a Mari?" Esperó unos segundos y todos levantaron la vista, miraron los asientos vacíos y luego negaron con la cabeza.

"¿y Jade?" Preguntó el padre, pero esta vez todos miraron a Tori en busca de la respuesta.

La Latina levantó sus hombros indicando su falta de conocimiento respecto al lugar en el que estaban ambas, "¿voy a buscarla?", dijo con un tono más de pregunta que como afirmación.

"No te preocupes, eres nuestra invitada" dijo la madre cordialmente.

"Permiso, yo las iré a buscar" el hermano de Jade se levantó de su lugar y desapareció en el pasillo conjunto al comedor.

Todos estaban ya almorzando, excepto Tori, quien tenía la buena costumbre de esperar a que todos estuvieran sentados para poder comenzar a comer.

Jade y la pareja llegaron segundos después. Tori miró fijamente a la Gótica, la estudió por unos segundos, y descubrió en sus ojos un rastro de llanto. Quería decir algo, abrazarla, pero eso era mucho para alguien que -nuevamente- no era su amiga y además, estaba en frente de toda su familia.

"Bien, ya que estamos todos. Provecho" dijo ahora Kyle quien parecía algo molesto.

Todos retomaron su comida en silencio. Era un ambiente incómodo y entre los comensales las miradas iban y venían. Unas de ellas eran Mari y Jade, y por ocasiones señalaban con la mirada a Tori, quien sí se percató de aquello. En un momento cambió de posición ya en el fondo del baúl de la incomodidad y Jade cesó su observación.

"¿Y cómo está Beck?" Preguntó Rose mirándola de reojo.

"¿Beck?" Le respondió Jade, confundida pues no se acordaba de la excusa que le había dicho a Tori.

"Estuve hablado con tu 'amiga' Tori..." dijo la palabra _amiga _con cierto sarcasmo y todas las cabezas voltearon a ver a Vega. "Y me contó que te pusiste al día con tu noviecito bueno para nada..."

Jade se tensó un poco y le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Mari, mientras Tori comprendía que algo había allí, pero no sabía qué era. "Oh... eso", dijo cortante y no contó nada, bajó la cabeza y siguió comiendo.

"Pero bueno, Jade, no nos contarás cómo lo está pasando tu 'novio'..." De nuevo la palabra _novio_ fue dicha con ironía, pero esta vez por parte de Mari.

"¿Pero no que Tori estaba con Jade" preguntó el novio de la rubia confundido.

"No, si a Jade no le gustan las mujeres" dijo Marianne con suqué. Vega observó como Jade le lanzaba una mirada de odio.

"Eso es lo que dice ahora, tal vez sea porque aún no le ha contado a su amiga" Dijo el padre de familia sin levantar la vista de su comida.

"Oh, claro... su 'amiga'" dijo Nick haciendo comillas en _amiga_.

"No entiendo, ¿Jade está con Tori, pero tiene novio?" Preguntó Tyler confundido.

Jade y Tori se miraron mutuamente por varios segundos, y mientras las mejillas de la morena comenzaban a volverse color tomate, los ojos de la gótica también. Vega pensó que era el momento oportuno para parar esta conversación ya que claramente, Jade estaba a punto de llorar, y eso en ella no era común.

"Si se le puede llamar novio a esa criatura..." Sonó la voz de veneno por parte de Rose.

Tori no quiso soportar más y abrió la boca para decir algo, unos sonidos apenas se alcanzaron a escuchar cuando Jade tiró el servicio sobre la mesa, enojada, y se levantó de golpe.

"¡SÍ, ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES, ¿ESTÁN FELICES AHORA? PERFECTO, AHORA TORI LO SABE!" Miró a Tori, "¿ESTÁS FELIZ AHORA?" Le preguntó a Tori y luego salió corriendo.

Un momento tenso se quedó en la sala en donde estaban, todos mirándose unos a otros.

"Por lo menos lo admitió..." Dijo tímidamente Eric quien había permanecido igual de callado que Tori.

"Con permiso" dijo Tori ignorando el comentario del pequeño y salió corriendo por la misma dirección en la que había salido la molesta Gótica.

Buscó en todas las salas que estuvieran en su camino. "¿Dónde estás, Jade?" Se le escapó en un susurro de preocupación y siguió buscando por cinco minutos, llegó hasta la habitación en la que se hospedaban con Jade y miró por el balcón, dándose cuenta que Jade estaba sentada en un rincón de la terraza del patio y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar donde ella. A los segundos llegó a la terraza del patio. Jade estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando su piernas y llorando descontroladamente. Tori apenas la vio comenzó a acercarse lentamente y se sentó junto a Jade.

"Jade..." Comenzó a decir lentamente, pero fue cortada por un brusco grito de la pálida.

"¡Déjame en paz!" Sin levantar la cabeza siguió llorando. Tori sabía que más le valía hacerle caso si no quería terminar con una situación mucho peor, por eso le tocó suavemente el hombro y se acercó a su oído.

"Para que conste, creo que es una gran ventaja que te gusten las mujeres".

Dicho aquello se levanta de donde estaba y se va. No quería regresar hasta la mesa en donde seguramente estaría más tensa de lo que ya estaba y su apetito había desaparecido de milagro. Fue directo a la habitación y se quedó allí por un rato, salió al balcón para observar si la chica seguía allí, pero ya no estaba, sino que ahora Kyle, Eric, Nick y Marianne estaban nadando y divirtiéndose cerca de la piscina. Anne, quien estaba en una silla tomando el sol con lentes puesto, le llamó, "¡Hey! Tori, ven a divertirte un rato". Tori le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Pensó que si nadie estaba preocupado por Jade, siendo familia, tal vez ella no se deba preocupar demasiado. Entró a la habitación y comenzó a alistare para ir a la piscina.

Ya se había puesto su bikini y estaba sacando una toalla y un bloqueador cuando sintió que la puerta se abría, volteó su cabeza y vio a Jade quien entraba con los ojos hinchados. Jade vio a Tori y volteó de inmediato su cabeza, "Oh..." dijo en un susurro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y temiendo de que si veía a Tori en esas condiciones y con la información que acaba de dar, se pudiera malinterpretar todo. Tori se acercó a Jade para quedar frente a frente, "Jade, quiero hablar contigo", dijo en un tono de orden difícil de encontrar en Vega.

"No quiero..." Su voz era como la de un niño pequeño, y cambió su trayectoria hasta el cuarto de baño, en todo momento evitando la mirada de Tori.

Tori no sabía qué la había dejado más perpleja, el tono con que Jade le había hablado o el hecho de que la dejara hablando sola en la habitación.

"Algún día hablarás, West" dijo Tori tratando de imitar la voz de la gótica, pero no le salió como esperaba. Salió de la habitación con su ceño fruncido por el intento fallido y se dirigió hasta la piscina.

Jade's POV

Cuando salí del baño Tori ya no estaba allí, me desilusioné un poco, pero era de esperarse que no quisiera hablar conmigo luego de lo que le había dicho. Me acosté en la cama a pensar. ¿Qué haré ahora? Digo... Tengo que admitir que la conversación que tuve con Anne me sirvió bastante como para aclarar mis ideas. Hace tiempo he tenido esto... como decirlo... un pequeño enamoramiento con Vega. Es sólo que ella es tan amable conmigo, y no de la forma tan pegajosa y cursi en que lo es Beck, sino más bien suave, con pequeñas y sutiles cosas que hace... como cuando me sonríe cuando se acerca, incluso cuando hago uno de mis típicos gestos para hacer que se aleje, y con todo, igual nunca se va de mi lado, siempre está ahí. Pero como iba diciendo, Mari me obligó a terminar con Beck, quien nunca tuvo ninguna intención de conocer a mi familia ni siquiera me ayudó cuando tuve el problema con mi padre.

Por ahora tenía las cosas claras, Beck ya no me importaba y estaba dispuesta a hacer las cosas bien con Vega, no quería echar a perder otra relación que en un inicio parecía mágica.

Escuché varias risas a través de la ventana y me levanté a mirar, estaban todos en la piscina divirtiéndose, excepto por mi padre y yo. Él estaba, seguramente, trabajando, y yo... bueno, estaba contemplando el cuerpo de Vega mojado por el agua de la piscina.

Se veía tan sexy, no sabría cómo describirlo, su piel morena se veía subrayada bajo la tutela del sol y su sonrisa... su cálida sonrisa era capaz de alegrar el peor de mis días. No entendía cómo nunca me había dado cuenta de aquello, siendo que siempre la tuve tan presente, pero ahora era distinto, ahora me la jugaría por ella. ¿Pero cómo? Tenía tan sólo dos días para que algo pudiera ocurrir entre nosotras, sólo dos días.

"Bon" aquél nombre se me vino inmediatamente a la mente. Si había una forma de conquistarla en este lugar, era él quien tenía el único recurso. Sabía que a Vega le agradaba esto de la comodidad, pero no era suficiente como para que realmente amara a alguien por aquello. En otras palabras, sabía que Vega no era de las que se dejará compra con cosas materiales. Así qué tomé inmediatamente mi pearPhone y le marqué.

"Hey, Bon" dije apenas escuché el sonido por el otro lado del teléfono.

"¡Pequeña Jade! Sabía que oiría de ti por este tiempo, dime" dijo la voz ronca de un amistoso campesino llamado Bon. Lo conocía por un problema que tuve hace varios años atrás cuando tenía apenas 11 años y me escabullí por primera vez por sus terrenos.

"Estoy en la mansión y como que me dieron ganas de caminar, ¿las hectáreas del cerro siguen siendo tuyas?"

"Pues ¡claro! Sabes que puedes pasar por ellas cuando quieras".

"Perfecto, entonces si te avisan mañana o pasado que hay intrusos, ya sabes quien es" sonreí triunfalmente.

"¿irás sola o acompañada?"

"Seremos dos"

"Bien, ¿tienes tiempo de hablar con los guardias? Estoy fuera de la ciudad y los llamaré, pero por sí fuera necesario"

"Ahora mismo voy, yo arreglo eso. Me voy antes de que se haga tarde"

"Nos vemos pequeña"

Guardé mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y tomé mi chaqueta. Ya tenía el plan listo para conquistar a Vega.

No One's POV

La gótica salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en su rostro y bajó. Observó por última vez a Vega y cruzó a través del patio hasta llegar a los bosques, mientras era observaba por un confusa mirada de Vega que no entendía porqué ahora Jade estaba tan sonriente.

La tarde pasó rápido, y luego de pasar varias horas bajo el sol y dentro del agua, Tori quiso buscar a Jade, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Más tarde, en la cena la gótica tampoco estaba presente y su familia lo atribuyó al suceso ocurrido al almuerzo, pero claro, ellos no habían visto lo que Tori había visto. Aún así no realizó ningún comentario, nadie en la mesa lo hizo. Los hombres se fueron riendo hasta la sala de juegos a jugar Poker, mientras que las mujeres permanecieron conversando en la mesa.

"Y dime Tori, ¿lograste hablar con August?" Preguntó la madre rubia de la gótica.

"Algo así..." Respondió desanimada Tori.

"¿Te molesta?" Preguntó Anne.

"¿Que a Jade le gusten las mujeres? No, para nada, lo intuí desde que llegué a Hollywood Arts hace dos años atrás, pero no, no me molesta" dijo sincera Tori.

"Tal vez me adelante a los hechos al decir esto, pero es necesario; Jadelyn tiene un corazón tan frágil como la porcelana, un sólo raspado y corres el riesgo de que se rompa, cuídalo. No importa si eres su amiga, su novia o quien sea, pero por favor cuida su corazón."

Habló la madre de Jade lo más sincera que pudo, y su pequeño discurso no conmovió tanto a Tori, pero sí le hizo reaccionar ante su deber de cuidar el corazón de la gótica. Pero ¿Novia? Esto había dejado confundida a Tori, ¿qué era lo que realmente sentía por West? Le caía bien, pero no como algo más... Si bien lo había pensado y hasta soñado más de alguna vez, pero jamás se imaginó estar de relación con alguna chica. Pero pensando en el caso contrario, ¿Qué sentía la gótica por ella? Algo debía ser, porque nadie molesta a alguien por las puras.

La conversación siguió más rato, pero no hablaron sobre Jade, sino sobre cualquier otra cosa. Tori conoció más de la familia de Marianne y sus intenciones para el futuro, así como también pudo comprender que de toda la familia West, la ex mujer era la más cordial, risueña y simpática de todos.

Ya siendo las diez de la noche, la madre decidió que era hora de dormir, tiempo que aprovechó perfectamente Tori para poder buscar a Jade y exigirle una explicación, pero primero hizo una pequeña parada en su habitación y se encontró a Jade acostada ya durmiendo cálidamente en una oscuridad provincial. Vega caminó hasta la mesita de noche y encendió la luz de la lámpara no queriendo interrumpir el dulce sueño de su acompañante.

"¿Qué?", Preguntó Vega confusa al ver que Jade realmente estaba durmiendo. Se puso su propio pijama y se acostó a dormir.

Los primeros rayos de sol irrumpieron en la habitación junto con el sonido de una alarma que indicaba la hora de despertar. Una chica pelinegra se despertó y levantó de la cama sin titubear ni dudar por un segundo con una alegría algo extraña en ella. Caminó a tientas en la habitación hasta llegar hasta el cuarto de baño y una vez allí comenzó a asearse. Al salir eligió un atuendo un tanto deportivo que no se alejaba tanto del estilo propio en ella; unos shorts negros deportivos, una polera con tirantes negra y una blusa de estilo militar abierta, sin olvidar sus bototos negro de guerra. Revisó la hora para comprobar que seguía a la perfección su organización mental, el reloj de cama le indicó que eran las 6:30 am.

Caminó hasta el bolso donde Vega contenía su ropa y sacó un atuendo que sabía que la morena llevaba. Una tenida deportiva a juego completa se depositó sobre la cama de dos plazas, y luego Jade procedió a despertar a la Latina.

"Vega" dijo en un susurro al oído mientras la sacudía despacio por el hombro. "Despierta, Tori, se hace tarde"

Lo primero que pudo comprender Tori es que fue llamada por su apodo y no por su apellido, y lo segundo que razonó fue que vio a la gótica totalmente vestida y de forma deportiva. Luego, volteó a ver la hora con su celular.

"Jade, casi son las siete de la mañana y es día sábado y ni siquiera estamos en la ciudad…" Dijo Vega con voz somnolienta.

"Despierta, se nos va a ser tarde. Te dejé tu ropa en la cama, báñate, te espero junto a la piscina en media hora" dijo la gótica muy feliz mientras hacía abandono de la habitación.

Vega se quedó sentada en la cama aún confusa y tratando de razonar lo que la pelinegra le había pedido. Pero al cabo de cinco minutos permaneciendo en la misma posición como estatua, reaccionó y se levantó a bañar. Mientras tanto, Jade estaba en el pasillo preparando dos bolsos de excursión con todo lo que creyó necesario.

Un bolso era rojo y en él echó dos botellas de dos y medio litros cada una de agua, un botiquín de emergencia, bloqueador, y algo de ropa de repuesto, un repelente para mosquitos, bocadillos para comer, y baterías de repuesto para las linternas. El otro bolso era verde musgo, en el cual había una mini tienda de campaña para dos, mantas, algo más de comida, tijeras de distintos tipos, linternas, un par de bikinis, más agua embotellada, y finalmente un encendedor. Llevó los bolsos hasta el patio y allí se quedó esperando a Vega.

La gótica ya comenzaba a impacientarse cuando vio salir al exterior a Tori quien se dirigía hasta ella con la misma cara de confusión que mostró al despertar.

"Ya estoy aquí, y vestida, ¿Qué haremos?" Preguntó Tori mostrando una gota de enojo en su voz, pero comprensible por la hora y el día en que West la había hecho levantarse, por una razón aún desconocida.

"Ya verás" dijo Jade con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le alzó la mochila más clara, y comenzó a caminar hasta el bosque, "vamos, se nos hará tarde". Tori la siguió por detrás con la mochila ya en su espalda.

"Jade, no me gustan las sorpresas" sonó Tori muy poco convincente.

La gótica se detuvo por unos segundos para darle una mirada acusadora a Vega, "Te encantan las sorpresas" dijo con algo de reproche.

"Ugh… tienes razón, pero no a esta hora del día" dijo Vega muy cansada. "¿Qué haremos, Jadey?"

"Solo Cat me dice Jadey" Jade le respondió sin mirarla ni parar su caminar. Vega se sorprendió un poco por lo determinada que estaba, no es que no fuera determinada por naturaleza, pero por lo que sea que harían ese día, debía ser algo importante o que realmente le alegrara a la pelinegra.

"Está bien, pero dime qué haremos"

"¿Querías conversar? Bueno, te mostraré el lugar perfecto para conversar, pero hay que apurarnos"

"¿Y dónde es eso?"

"Vega, si respetas lo suficiente tu integridad, te recomiendo que dejes de hacer tantas preguntes y avances más rápido" dijo Jade quien llevaba ya unos metros de ventaja comparada con su acompañante.

Tori se asustó un poco por la amenaza de West y aceleró su marcha hasta alcanzarla. Caminaron codo a codo un par de kilómetros en completo silencio. Jade expectante por como Tori reaccionaría sucumbió en sus pensamientos, mientras que por otra parte, Tori quería romper el silencio y hacer un comentario, pero las amenazas que la chica pálida le hacía lograban realmente asustarla, aun teniendo en cuenta que por edad, la morena le ganaba en números.

Luego de caminar una media hora, los árboles comenzaron a hacerse cada vez menos frecuentes llegando hasta un sendero completamente sin árboles. Ya no era bosque, sino que lo que se mostraba ante sus ojos era un pasaje completamente verde, con un sendero frente a ellas, y justo en ese lugar la tierra comenzaba a inclinarse levemente.

"Bien, llegamos a la subida" comentó Jade en un suspiro sonriéndole a Tori, "¿Me pasas el bloqueador? Está en tu mochila, de aquí en adelante no habrán árboles que nos cubran de los rayos solares"

"Oh claro" dijo Tori mientras se sacaba la mochila y depositaba en el suelo. La abrió y vio la cantidad de cosas que había allí, rebuscó entre las cosas y le pasó el bloqueador a Jade, "¿Para qué necesitamos tantas cosas?"

"Ya verás" dijo mientras se echaba crema por todas sus blancas piernas.

"¿Y qué hay de la ropa?" Tori comenzaba a asustarse, "No planeas enterrarme viva otra vez, ¿cierto?"

"Relájate, Vega…. Eso ya pasó hace más de un año" La gótica cuando terminó de echarse el bloqueador solar en crema, se lo alcanzó a Tori quien repitió la misma acción de embetunarse con el protector solar.

"Por último dime a dónde vamos, o cuánto durará el viaje…" dijo Tori resignada.

La pelinegra se apiadó por unos segundos de la chica la cual estaba enamorada y le reveló parte de su plan, "Está bien… la idea es llegar a la cima", indicó con su mano la punta del cerro que se asomaba a lo lejos.

"¡¿Hasta allá?!" Se quejó Vega mirando el cerro. "¿Estás loca? ¡Yo me devuelvo!" Tori comenzaba a darse la vuelta para volver a la casa, pero Jade le agarró fuertemente la muñeca.

"Ni lo sueñes, Vega, vendrás conmigo" Le dijo la pálida con una sonrisa mientras la obligaba a avanzar junto a ella.

* * *

El cuarto capítulo lo publicaré más tarde, cerca de las diez de la noche c: muchas gracias por leer y por su gran paciencia, mañana publicaré el quinto capítulo junto con mi otro fic de Hannily (PLL) y no olviden comentar x3

Besos y Abrazos x3

_**- blackwhspers**_


	4. Chapter 4

**VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

**Te amo de la misma manera (4/?)**

* * *

No One's POV

Se acomodaron las mochilas y comenzaron de nuevo su excursión. Vega se quejaba cada cinco minutos y cada vez que lo hacía, le sacaba una sonrisa a la gótica que cada vez se enamoraba más de la latina. Llevaban una hora de viaje y el sol comenzaba poco a poco a hacerse más presente en la caminata. Cada cierta distancia aparecía uno que otro árbol, pero la mayoría del paisaje era un pastizal verde intenso que sorprendía por el color que poseía aún cuando estaba casi completamente desatendido.

"Jade..." dijo Tori con un hilo de voz, y ronca. Tenía la garganta seca de tanto caminar a pleno sol. "Jade... espera, por favor..." Se detuvo y se apoyó en sus rodillas.

"¿Estás cansada, Vega?" Preguntó muy preocupada la gótica. Pensaba que con el cuerpo que tenía la latina, podía soportar fácilmente las 7 horas de caminata que tendrían que hacer para llegar al lugar que West quería. Esperó unos segundos mientras observaba como Vega respiraba agitadamente. "Oh por Dios, ¿Estás bien, Tori?"

Se acercó preocupada y le puso una mano en la espalda y le quitó la mochila. "Sí, es solo que la actividad física no es lo mío", dijo con una semi sonrisa en el rostro una vez que hubo recuperado su ritmo normal.

Jade lo pensó por unos segundos, y en vista de que ella también estaba cansada y algo fatigada... _Eso es,_ pensó West, _ninguna de las dos desayunamos, tal vez esté fatigada. _Se acercó al árbol más cercano que por fortuna proveía una sombra bastante espaciosa, y depositó junto a él ambas mochilas de excursión. "Ven, Vega".

Llamó a Vega y se sentó junto al árbol buscando algo entre las mochilas, cuando Tori se sentó en frente de ella, le alcanzó una de las botellas de agua que había equipado.

"Te hará bien beber algo" dijo mientras sacaba unas barritas de cereal y le alcanza una a Vega, "tampoco hemos desayunado, ya es hora" dijo con una sonrisa.

Tori estaba sorprendida por toda la atención que le puso Jade cuando le pidió que parara para descansar, y claro, debía averiguar de qué iba todo aquello.

"¿Por qué esto?" Le pregunta Tori a Jade.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó inocente la gótica.

"Todo, tu amabilidad, el viaje... y te recuerdo que aún me debes explicar aquello de que te gustan las mujeres"

"¿Tan difícil de entender es que me gustan las mujeres?" Preguntó irónica.

"No, pero ¿qué hay de Beck?"

"Terminé ayer con él"

"¡¿Por qué?!" Preguntó Tori sorprendida, ellos parecían como la pareja perfecta.

"Muchas razones..." dijo Jade sin convencer demasiado a Tori. Tan solo existía una razón, una única y sencilla razón que tenía nombre, apellido, cuerpo e incluso rostro; esa razón era Victoria Vega. Pero aún no se lo confesaría, quería llegar hasta el final del viaje para decirlo en el lugar perfecto.

"Entonces… ¿Lesbiana o bisexual?" Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro que demostraba el gran interés y curiosidad que le comía las entrañas.

"¿Importa eso?" preguntó Jade como respuesta. Trató de actuar fríamente, al igual que siempre, ya que no hacerlo podría implicar un beso no correspondido. Era impresionante lo mucho que a Jade le gustaba Vega, no lo podía evitar, no podía hacer nada más al respecto que avivar la llama que le daba una diminuta gota de esperanza.

"Supongo yo que si…" Dijo Tori confundida. La verdad es que la latina estaba sorprendida por todo lo que había hecho Jade, y podría hasta jurar que la estaba conquistando, aunque eso, aquí en el fin del mundo, no hubiera sido nada malo.

"No me enamoro de penes o vaginas, sino de personas, Vega", dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo. "Vamos, se nos hará tarde". Tori se quedó un poco anonadada por lo que Jade había dicho, pero de cierta forma le pareció humano. Luego guardaron las botellas de agua y los restos de comida en las mochilas y nuevamente retomaron su viaje.

Casi no era necesario hablar, entre ellas se formaba una especie de silencio acogedor y cada vez que subían más, el viento comenzaba a hacerse un poco más fuerte. De vez en cuando una decía algo y la otra se reía, pero en ningún momento crearon una conversación extendida. Tampoco les importaba, les bastaba con estar una cerca de la otra. Jade sabía que lo que sentía era porque estaba loca por Tori, pero Vega, quien también lo sentía, se preguntaba a cada segundo por qué sentía eso con Jade. No lo entendía, era como si… sintiera _algo_ por _ella_.

Por el horizonte, de pronto, apareció una cerca, una que comprendía todo el camino visible y cortaba el paso a cualquier intruso. Tori dudó unos segundos en seguir avanzando, pero como vio que Jade no se detuvo ni mostró signos de duda, la siguió. Mientras más avanzaban ambas chicas, más se podía apreciar la sencillez de la fabricación de la reja, no era una propiamente construida por industria, sino más bien un alambrado, hecho a mano con alambres de púas.

"Bien, ¿qué planeas ahora?", le preguntó Tori a la gótica una vez que pararon justo en frente de su obstáculo.

"Una reja hecha a la antigua no es suficiente para detenerme". Respondió Jade y comenzó a caminar en dirección perpendicular a la que venían siguiendo la línea de la reja.

"¿Dónde irás?", preguntó Tori siguiéndola por detrás. Jade no respondió, sino que siguió caminando entusiasmada por las quejas y peros que le acometía su compañera.

En un punto, en donde la reja parecía más débil, y por donde la gótica había cruzado miles de veces, se detuvieron. "Bien, ¿Vas primero?" Preguntó Jade con su sonrisa malévola.

"No estarás pensando en cruzar a un terreno ajeno ilegalmente, ¿Cierto, Jade?" preguntó Tori insegura y con algo de miedo por lo que sabía que Jade le obligaría a hacer. De hecho, sabía que la pregunta estaba de sobra.

"Es justo lo que haremos, las dos". Se acercó un poco más y separó una parte de la reja con su bolso y le pidió el otro a Vega para realizar lo mismo con el lado opuesto de la apertura. "¡Camina! Si está mucho tiempo puede que rompa las mochilas", dijo mientras pasaba casi gateando de un lado a otro.

La menor de las Vega miró para todos los lados, insegura, para asegurarse de que nadie las observara y después de luchar internamente, decidió cruzar.

"No deberíamos hacer esto", le sugirió a Jade con un tono algo preocupado.

"No deberíamos hacer esto", repitió Jade con el tono que ocupaba para molestar a su persona favorita.

"¡Yo no hablo así!" Se quejó la semi latina.

"Ya camina y deja de quejarte". Nuevamente retornaron su silencioso caminar.

Habían caminado, desde que salieron de la mansión, alrededor de cuatro horas en completo silencio y de vez en cuando Tori daba cuenta de su molestia por tener que subir una mini montaña el fin de semana que creyó que descansaría. A Jade le molestaba un poco el silencio, pero por ahora no podía hacer nada, no hasta que no avanzaran lo suficiente.

Vega estaba preocupada de lo que Jade tenía planeado, su peor preocupación era que a lo mejor la gótica la iba a abandonar en medio de la nada. Preocupada, sacó el celular y lo alzó al aire para poder agarrar algo de señal, pero nada, cero barras y un mensaje. "Jade, ¿a dónde vamos? No tengo señal…"

La chica más pálida pudo notar la molestia en la voz de la más morena. "¿Y para qué quieres teléfono?"

"No lo sé, Jade, pero ya hemos caminado cuatro horas… ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al lugar que quieres que vayamos?" Tori estaba definitivamente irritada.

"¿Estás molesta?", Jade estaba sorprendida. La última vez que habían intercambiado palabras, hace ya varios kilómetros atrás, Vega estaba todo lo contrario de molesta, parecía feliz.

"Sí. Además, ¿a qué hora vamos a volver?", ahora estaba seria y enojada. Eso, con algo de determinación, era definitivamente lo único que podía llegar a asustar a Jade.

"Mañana". La gótica decidió actuar más enojada que Tori, comprendía que ellas dos juntas y con esas actitudes no era la mejor combinación, pero sabía que por lo menos podía dominar a la pequeña personalidad de Vega. "Y si caminaras normal, a estar alturas ya habríamos llegado."

Jade aceleró el paso, sin preocuparse si Tori la seguía de cerca o si se quedaba a metros de distancia, "¡Mañana! ¿¡Nos quedaremos a acampar!?". La latina no se había quedado para nada atrás, sino que empezó a caminar igual de furiosa y con la misma velocidad que lo había hecho la gótica.

"Si no quieres, puedes regresar por donde viniste", la pálida se dio vuelta hacia Tori solo para enseñarle una sonrisa irónica. Siguieron avanzando con el ritmo mucho más acelerado, Jade calculó un poco y supuso que si continuaban a este paso, tal vez llegarían en un poco más de una hora, pero si a Tori se le volvía ocurrir caminar lento, tal vez se demorarían las tres horas que faltaban para completar las siete que Jade había contabilizado al inicio.

Estaban llegando al final del su camino y ninguna de las dos le había dirigido la palabra a la otra, lo único que quedaba por cruzar para llegar hasta la cima, en donde Jade había planeado hacer su campamento improvisado, era realmente un Bosque, una Reserva Nacional que aún estaba en conversaciones con el dueño y en trámites legales para declararla como tal, pero por mientras, ellas tenían toda la libertad de usarla.

Era custodiada de día y de noche, y habían millas y millas que correspondían a ella, se creía que habían animales en peligro de extinción viviendo allí, pero continuaban investigando, (he ahí los problemas legales y el motivo de convertirlo en Reserva Nacional), había una especie de cascada que salía de la nada y era lo más sorprendente de todo. Habían, claro está, millones de insectos y pequeños animales viviendo allí, todo porque ninguno de esos terrenos eran ocupados. ¿Su dueño? El mismo amigo de Jade, Bob, que años atrás había pillado a la pequeña gótica romper una de sus cercas y escabullirse sin dudas entre los miles de pasares que ofrecía el lugar. Bob aquel día había creado todo un operativo puesto que pensaba que se trataba de uno de los tantos cazadores que entran para casar aves, pero resultó que lo que encontraron era a una pequeña pálida durmiendo junto al río de la cascada, sobre un gran árbol. Hubo problemas, obviamente, pero desde entonces Jade es amiga del dueño y él mismo le ayudó a esconder el pasadizo secreto a Jade para que los otros que realmente eran delincuentes no entraran a hacer fechorías.

Hoy en día aquellos terrenos estaban protegidos por una orden del Gobierno y una reja enorme industrial. A Jade y Bob no le agradó la idea, para nada, pero al más viejo, que ya conocía las inocentes intenciones de Jade –aun cuando la chica siempre lo negara- , se le ocurrió regalarle una llave a ésta para que así pudiera atravesar por las puertas sin represalias. En unos segundos se hizo amiga de los guardias que protegían el sector, ellos solo veían a una adolescente que necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para escapar de las dicotomías horribles que a veces ofertaba la vida.

Al llegar justo en frente de su límite, Tori miró a Jade con odio y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. No le dijo nada, sería muy difícil para la gótica hacer que su enojada compañera le volviera a dirigir la palabra. Rodearon la cerca, tal como lo habían hecho con la otra, pero esta vez no llegaron a un escondite, sino que a las puertas del sector. Un letrero decía en el claramente, _Propiedad Privada, con orden del Estado. Prohibido el ingreso. _Jade esperó unos segundos para ver la reacción de la latina cuando leyera el cartel, y no pude evitar reír cuando vio que la cara de Tori pasaba de un color normal a una mezcla de todo el arcoiris.

Vega tan solo se alejó unos metros dándole la espalda a Jade, esperando que le diera una explicación de cómo iban a cruzar.

"Vamos, Vega", dijo Jade por lo bajo, sin mirar a la latina y sin obtener respuesta de ella. Tori se dio vuelta y vio que las dos partes de la entrada estaban completamente abiertas, en el medio del camino unas llaves eran sacudidas en el aire por Jade. La gótica esperó que su acompañante entrara para cerrar con llave la reja y continuaron su paso.

Habían dos caminos que llegaban hasta la cima, uno rodeaba casi todo el bosque y se trataba de un sendero creado por los científicos para descubrir qué clase de especies vivían allí, y el otro camino era cruzar por medio del bosque, entre ramas, hojas, plantas, maleza y todo tipo de bicho que se encontrara por allí. La medida más salvaje duraba cerca de media hora, mientras que la del sendero duplicaba su tiempo.

Jade quería llegar rápido, así que sin preguntar a Vega, comenzó a caminar por medio de la mini selva que tenían en frente.

Avanzaron rápido, ya que cada vez que oían algún ruido Tori aceleraba más su paso y se apegaba más a Jade. La latina no sabía cuánto le quedaba de viaje, pero fácilmente se podía percatar que estaban ya llegando al final, Jade sabía que mientras cruzaran el río, quedarían menos de veinte minutos para llegar. Un par de árboles más, y allí estaba, el río de tres metros de ancho habitado por serpientes no venenosas y unos lagartos de mar que tenían parecido a unos pequeños cocodrilos.

Se detuvieron unos segundos, Tori mirando confundida a Jade mientras la última se dedicaba a pensar una estrategia de cruzar el agua sin que Vega le diera uno de sus enormes discursos de las ventajas y desventajas de atravesar el río. Finalmente se le ocurrió, junto a ellas había un tronco cortado y un par de piedras enormes. Movió las piedras a la orilla y situó el tronco de una forma en que se ajustaran mutuamente para que no se movieran. Luego, sin decir palabra alguna hacia Tori, cruzó, dejó la mochila y volvió a cruzar para tomar la mochila de Vega, pero ella se negó a entregársela.

"Vega, dame la mochila, ¿o prefieres caer?", le dijo mientras trataba de sacársela.

"¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?", le respondió Tori haciendo alusión al hecho de que la hiciera subir un cerro a las ocho de la mañana un día sábado, y más encima, habían caminado a un paso extremadamente acelerado.

"No, me preocupo por la comida que está en esa mochila", dijo sencillamente y le quitó de un tiro el equipaje. Cruzó, dejó la mochila junto a la otra y volvió a cruzar para llegar hasta el lado de Tori.

"¿Y para qué vuelves a cruzar?", preguntó Tori, nunca dejando su faceta de chica enojada. A Jade esa actuación le había dado la sensación de una novia enojada porque su chico olvidó un detalle en su cita, como las películas de los años 70, pero lo olvidó fácilmente.

"Resulta que si te ahogas la gente creerá que yo lo hice", le dijo Jade, pero sonando más relajada y amable, mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a cruzar. La verdad es que nunca había dejado de preocuparse por el bienestar de Tori y no le gustaría ver que su amor se lastimara solo por cruzar un estúpido río.

"Pues la gente creerá bien". Aun así Tori le recibió la mano a Jade y comenzar a cruzar. Tori iba primero y caminaba super lento.

Una mano de Jade sujetaba el brazo derecho de Tori, mientras que la otra le sujetaba la cintura, solo en caso de que fuera a tropezar. Estaban a centímetros de llegar a la orilla y habían cruzado sin problemas todo el tronco, pero en el final Tori casi se tropieza. Casi porque Jade la empujó contra su cuerpo agarrándola de la cintura y previniendo una posible lesión, solo que la acción salvavidas de la gótica provocó un deslice con el ancla tirando a las dos jóvenes directo al naufragio.

Resulta que Tori sintió el cuerpo de Jade contra el de ella y se sintió repentinamente insegura, intentando librarse de aquella situación dio un pequeño paso en falso hacia la derecha y cayó, junto con Jade quien la sostenía, al agua.

"¡Vega!", le gritó la gótica muy enojada y totalmente empapada cuando se levantó del rio. Trató de quitarse algo de agua y observó por un rato a la chica quien seguía inmovilizada en el suelo, sin levantarse, mirando su pie. "¿Es…estás bien, Tori?" Preguntó realmente preocupada.

Vega levantó la vista para mirar a Jade quien nuevamente la había llamado Tori, pero la bajó inmediatamente hasta su pie. "Si… es solo que me duele el pie", dijo tratando de levantarse, pero en vez de eso, quedó a mitad de la acción cuando dio un pequeño grito de dolor. Jade se acercó inmediatamente, pasando su mano por la espalda de la chica, y ayudándola a salir del agua.

"Rayos, Tori… No puedes caminar, ¿cierto?", le preguntó una vez llegaron a sus mochilas.

"No lo creo, Jade", dijo angustiada Tori. Ninguna de las dos tenía planeado que algo así ocurriera en este viaje.

"Bien, te llevaré en brazos hasta el sendero, allí te revisaré y podrás caminar hasta el final del camino. No te preocupes, no está muy lejos."

"Ok", dijo tímidamente cuando Jade extendió sus brazos, uno tras la espalda de Vega y otro tras las rodillas. Tori enganchó sus brazos en el cuello pálido de la gótica y se acurrucó en el espacio que dejaba su cuello y hombro. Prefería quedar en esa posición que ver a Jade a los ojos en tan embarazosa situación.

A unos diez minutos llegaron a un sendero, para Jade no le fue tanto trabajo y dio gracias que el lugar al que esperaban llegar estaba más lejos de lo que había imaginado. "Bien, Vega. Quédate aquí, yo iré en busca de nuestras mochilas", le dijo mientras la soltaba y la ayudaba a sentarse en una gran roca. Tori esperó unos quince minutos, quizá menos porque la gótica prácticamente corrió para no hacer esperar a una herida Vega. Desde allí comenzaron juntas a caminar.

Pronto, el camino se cortó. Estaban rodeadas de árboles, pero en el centro había un pequeño círculo desierto, sonidos de pequeños insectos se podían apreciar perfectamente y el Cielo y las nubes estaban tan cerca que daba la impresión de poder alcanzarlas. Llegaron al fin del viaje, la cima de la montaña. Tori estaba impresionada por el paisaje, había tirado la mochila a un costado y se había acercado hasta la orilla para apreciar de mejor manera la vista; un manto verde que caía hasta que era tapado por otra montaña más lejana y más alta.

"Wow…" dijo Tori sin dejar de sonreír. Tenía abierto los ojos tan grandes como platos, y la boca también. Jade sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Ella también se había sacado la mochila y las acomodó cerca de un árbol para luego ir junto a Tori y hacerle compañía mientras admirada la vista, eso y no quería que nuevamente la latina tropezara y sufriera una fea caída.

"¿Te gusta?", le preguntó Jade a Vega con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Me encanta", respondió en seguida Tori, realmente estaba fascinada por el lugar al que Jade la había llevado. Parecía que la latina se hubiese olvidado de su lesión, porque en ningún momento se quejó, hasta que Jade la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Hay que armar nuestro campamento antes de que se haga tarde", le dijo la gótica a Vega caminando hasta una de sus mochilas y sacando la mini tienda de campaña. Era lo primero que tenía que hacer para poder ver bien la lesión de Tori y para que ella pudiera descansar.

"De acuerdo, ¿qué hago?", dijo Tori cojeando hasta llegar donde estaba Jade.

"Siéntate", le ordenó, y no habló ni quitó sus ojos de ella hasta que Tori se sentó en el suelo. "Déjame armar la tienda y hacer algo de fuego, luego veré tu herida. Si te duele demasiado hay un pequeño botiquín de emergencias en una de las mochilas con algunos antibióticos". Dicho aquello, se levantó y comenzó a tirar telas, hilos y clavar estacas. En unos segundos ya tenía la tienda completamente armada, no era difícil, después de todo.

Luego de eso, Jade tenía la tarea de recolectar hojas secas, piedras y ramas para encender la fogata. Lo hizo todo en un silencio productivo mientras que Tori se encargaba de analizarla y observarla.

Tori's POV

Lo que Jade ha hecho es grandioso, no sabría decir si lo hizo por mí o solo porque quería escapar de su casa, pero tenía un muy buen presentimiento sobre esto. La observe construir una fogata perfecta en menos de cinco minutos, y ni hablar del trabajo que había hecho con la tienda en la que dormiríamos. Realmente Jade se estaba esmerando por algo, porque con Jade siempre tiene que haber una razón.

Estaba enojada, al inicio, y… Ok, en gran parte del viaje también, pero es que cómo quería que actuara si me secuestra a un lugar en medio de la nada y no me quiere decir ni las horas de viaje, ni dónde vamos ni qué es lo que tiene planeado. Cada vez que nos alejábamos más de la sociedad me ponía más nerviosa, en tan solo pensar en el hecho de que estaré sola con Jade… y cuando me contó que estaríamos aquí hasta mañana. Sí, fue impactante en un sentido emocional.

El sol nos había calentado gran parte del camino desde el río hasta acá, por lo mismo no me había percatado que aún teníamos las ropas mojadas por mi pequeña caída. En mi defensa, Jade jamás debió haberme abrazado de la forma en que lo hizo, porque fue eso lo que ocasionó mi pérdida de equilibrio, a pesar de que eso mismo era lo que me había salvado de caer previamente.

Estábamos dentro de la tienda y Jade me inspeccionaba el tobillo. "Bueno, no sé mucho de esto, pero tienes hinchado, aunque no parece algo muy grave", me dijo.

"Si haces presión no duele mucho", le comenté. Me di cuenta de eso cuando había tratado de ver qué tan grande era el daño. Pareció pensar unos segundos y luego sacó de una de las mochilas una especie de prenda de vestir, la tomó, la dobló y me la amarró muy fuerte en mi tobillo. Sentí un alivio cuando el dolor pulsante desapareció.

"Toma", me alcanzó una pastilla y una pequeña botella con agua, "eso debería desinflamar tu pie"

Recibí la pastilla, "gracias", y la ingerí. Menos mal que la tenía que tragar porque el sabor era asqueroso, y aun cuando la tragué, un sabor raro surgió en mi garganta. "Ew", comenté tratando de pasar el sabor con el agua.

Jade sonrió por la cara que hice y le devolví la sonrisa. Estuve enojada casi toda la mañana, pero eso no quitaba la conformidad y alegría que extrañamente nacía en mí cuando estaba cerca de ella.

"Será mejor que te cambies de ropa, luego te puedes resfriar", me dijo y me alcanzó un par de mis atuendos que había traído. ¿Por qué había traído mi ropa? Bueno, aunque fue ella la que me eligió el conjunto deportivo que estaba usando.

Era lindo que alguien se preocupara de mí, sobre todo si era alguien como Jade, una rebelde a quien generalmente le importa una mierda el resto de las personas.

"Gracias", recibí la ropa y luego ella salió de la tienda, posiblemente por respeto ya que como a ella le gustaban las mujeres y yo me iba a cambiar… y eso, claro. Pero no me hubiera incomodado en lo absoluto que me observara. Me cambié rápidamente y luego ella entró para hacer lo mismo.

Me senté junto a la fogata a esperarla. Era un día espectacular, pero haber estado con el cuerpo mojado tanto tiempo me había dado algo de frío. A los minutos ellas salió de la tienda, tenía el pelo estilando y traía nuestra ropa.

"Ayúdame", me dijo y nos ingeniamos una forma de colgar toda la ropa mojada en las cuerdas de la tienda más cercanas al fuego para que pudieran secarse. Luego de eso nos sentamos juntas a conversar, yo en un tronco con mi pie apoyado sobre una de las mochilas para mantenerlo en altura y mi acompañante recostada en el suelo apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

"¿Qué tienes planeado hacer ahora?"

"Te quería llevar a conocer el lugar, pero es imposible si no puedes caminar", me miró rápidamente para luego volver a mirar a la nada.

"Lo lamento", dije apenada. En verdad me sentía mal por haber arruinado los planes que Jade tenía, aún no lograba comprender por qué había hecho aquellos planes, pero parecía todo muy lindo y un estúpido error y ya los había arruinado.

"No es tu culpa", me dijo disminuyendo en gran parte la culpa.

"Tienes razón, la culpa es tuya" le dije para molestarla un rato.

"¿Mía? ¿Y por qué sería eso? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que tropezó", preguntó fingiendo estar enojada, pero me seguía el juego.

"Sí, pero no hubiera tropezado si no me hubieras agarrado de la cintura". Dije aquello y pese a que Jade volteó la cabeza completamente fingiendo mirar la naturaleza del bosque, pude notar como se enrojecía.

"Entonces yo soy la culpable por querer salvarte de una caída", dijo entre dientes incómoda.

"Pero provocaste otra". Le respondí enseguida. No tenía ánimos de pelear con Jade, solo quería divertirme un rato.

"No es mi culpa que te hayas puesto tan nerviosa". Dijo aquello riéndose, me miró y ya no estaba tan roja, sino más bien normal. Así que sí lo había notado… cuando me tomó de la cintura me sentí super nerviosa, y por eso perdí el balance de mi cuerpo, tenía la pequeña esperanza que no lo hubiera notado. Ahora era yo la que enrojecía.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y mi estómago crujió. Tenía hambre y no había comido nada desde la barrita de cereal que Jade me dio al inicio del viaje.

"Tengo hambre", con voz juguetona. No sabía de dónde había salido esa voz, pero simplemente salió. Jade me miró extrañada por unos segundos y luego se levantó, caminó hasta mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos. Se acercó a mí y nos quedamos a centímetros de distancia, mirándonos cara a cara.


	5. Chapter 5

**VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

**"Te amo de la misma manera…" (5/?)**

* * *

Jade's POV

Me acerqué a Tori mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Quería saber qué pensaba, quería saber qué sentía… por mí. La miré como si sus ojos tuvieran la respuesta, o como si a través de ellos pudiera leer su mente, pero nada.

Me alejé hasta una de las mochilas, la que no estaba siendo usada por el pie de Tori. De ella saqué algunos snack y comida chatarra que había traído, volví hacia Vega y le alcancé uno de los paquetes, yo abrí el otro y me senté frente a ella.

"Es todo lo que traje, lo tomas o lo dejas", le dije al ver que miraba la bolsa de papas sin sacar ninguna de ellas.

"No era esto a lo que me refería", me dijo seductoramente. ¿Me estaba provocando? ¿Victoria Vega me estaba provocando? Bueno, si a ella le gusta jugar… juguemos.

"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Vega", le dije con una semi sonrisa, mirándola malévola y seductoramente al mismo tiempo. Creo que Vega se asustó por lo que dije ya que comenzó a comer como loca sus papas, yo solo sonreí triunfalmente.

"Entonces, ¿nunca te gustó Beck?" Me preguntó rompiendo el silencio que había formado. ¿Qué tanto tenía con Beck? Acaso le gustaba o algo porque no podía para de hacerme preguntas sobre él. Claro, eso era. A ella le gustaba Beck y yo solo estaba aquí perdiendo el tiempo…

"Ugh, Vega. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?" No pude evitar sonar algo molesta.

"Uhh… pero no te enojes, solo preguntaba…", dijo ella algo tímida y cohibida por mi enojo.

Suspiré, "Al inicio de la relación me gustaba, realmente me atraía y no puedo decir que no lo amaba, porque realmente sí lo amé. Pero últimamente todo ha sido pelea, o incomodidad entre nosotros. Hemos estado dos años juntos, ya era hora de buscar algo de libertad entre nosotros."

"Oh, ya veo…", dijo suspirando. Qué era lo que veía, odiaba cuando decía esas cosas, es que no podía descubrir qué era lo que pensaba de mí. "Pensé que terminaste con él por una chica", finalmente soltó lo que le recorría la mente, era eso… Cómo le decía que sí, que era verdad. Había terminado con él por ella, por Victoria Vega, pero cómo se lo decía… Lo había imaginado todo el camino, la forma en que le diría que le gustaba, pero ahora que estábamos en la cima, se había caído toda mi determinación y no. No sabía cómo decirle… aunque era tan simple como un _Tori, creo que te amo._ Pero no, eso aún estaba mal… creía que la amaba. Lo sentía, era verdad, no era solo un maldito presentimiento.

"Puede ser…" le comenté tratando de sacar el tema.

"¿Puede ser?" Me preguntó con su tierna cara de curiosidad.

"Puede ser que haya llegado una chica a mi vida y me haya quitado toda la inseguridad que alguna vez llegué a tener, que sus molestosas apariciones preguntando cada día cómo era que me encontraba aun cuando la insultaba en cada una de aquellas ocasiones fueran las que más espero todos los días. Puede que esa chica me provoque algo que nunca había sentido antes y me asusta, me asusta pensar que esa chica solo me ve como amiga o que si _esa _chica acepta, todo saldrá mal." Le dije todo en un susurro, en un hilo de voz mientras la miraba a los ojos. Tenía ganas de decir que esa chica que tanto adoraba, a pesar de no tenerla, era ella, pero no sabía cómo podía llegar a reaccionar.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Yo creía que había sido bastante directa y Tori parecía estar atando cabos sueltos. "Eso es lo malo del amor… te terminas enamorando de alguien, y corres el riesgo de que no te corresponda. Luego tienes que sufrir en silencio para no parecer como si la otra persona realmente ganó", ¿de qué hablaba Vega? Me lo había dicho tan sinceramente que tengo la suposición de que se trata de ella. ¿Tori está enamorada? ¡¿De quién?!

Asentí con la cabeza mientras dio una pequeña pausa para seguir comiendo, "No creo que yo le guste a ella", le dije sinceramente mientras ella comía una papa.

"Pero tienes que pensar positivo y jugártela, ¿lo has intentado?", me pregunta con una sonrisa inocente. ¡Que no se daba cuenta que hablaba de ella! Esta situación era enfermante, estaba loca por Vega, se lo estaba casi declarando y ella no se daba cuenta.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Ser positiva o jugármela?" Le pregunto algo molesta.

"Ambas", responde sencillamente.

"Sí… "

"¿Ha dado resultado?"

"No lo sé". No lo sé, Vega. Eso deberías decírmelo tú, pero tal parece que no ha dado resultado. Aún quedaba una tarde y una noche, eso me tranquilizaba. Yo no saldría de esta montaña sin haberle confesado mi amor a Tori.

"Podría ayudar, ¿Sabes?", me preguntó con una sonrisa. La única ayuda que necesitaba de ti, Vega, era que me dieras una señal. Tan solo una, que me dijeras que estás enamorada de una persona o que me dieras una esperanza. "¿Quién es la chica?"

"¿Por qué crees que te lo contaría a ti?" Le dije en tono de obviedad.

"Vamos, Jade…" me dijo jalándome del brazo, haciendo un pucherito y fingiendo un llanto de perro. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Acaso no comprendía el poder que tenía sobre mí?

"No", le dije cortante para evitar que siguiera su juego, pero mi respuesta solo provocó que Tori se sentara más junto a mí y me comenzara a sacudir completamente.

"¿Es Cat?", preguntó emocionada.

"¡No!", jamás había visto a Cat con otros ojos y tampoco lo iba a hacer ahora. Ella era mi mejor amiga, era como mi hermana menor.

"No lo hagas difícil", se quejó mientras me soltaba y volvía a su posición. "No hablas con muchas chicas más que Cat y yo… Aunque también hablas con mi hermana"

"¡EW! ¡NO!" dije inmediatamente, ¿por qué no entendía? Me tenía que decir a la Vega equivocada… La Vega que me interesaba no era el monstruo egocéntrico sin talento y que tenía esa obsesión con los hombres y un carácter de mierda, la que me interesaba era la Vega hermosa, talentosa, con voz de ángel y ojos marrones sin igual. La que tenía una personalidad bondadosa y la que siempre me trataba bien. La que nunca se rinde… Tori…

"¿Y entonces? ¡Dime!, ¿La conozco?" Por Dios… cómo no podía hacer los cálculos. Ella misma nombró a tres chicas, le dije que no a dos de ellas y solo faltaba una. ¿Por qué lo tenía que hacer todo tan difícil?... Un momento, ¡eso era! Vega sabe de quién hablo. Sabe que hablo de ella, pero solo se hace de rogar. Aunque me encantaría decirle que quien me gustaba era ella, no lo hice.

Me levanté de donde estaba y deposité la bolsa de snack semi completa junto a mí, las golosinas no era lo mío, yo prefería mi ensalada favorita, pero no podía traer eso hasta acá. "Voy a dormir un rato", le dije y caminé hasta la tienda. No la quise cerrar para que entrara el aire fresco, y me recosté en las mantas que había traído.

Cerré los ojos y me quedé tranquila reposando, pero unos ruidos hicieron que los volviera abrir molesta. Giré la cabeza para encontrarme a Tori sentada junto a mí, a la altura de mi pecho con sus piernas cruzadas como indio. Levanté mis cejas en señal de una respuesta, pero ella solo me sonrió.

Lo dejé pasar, si le hablaba me iba a obligar a decirle que ella me gustaba y no quería eso, quería mi propio tiempo. Así, me volví a acomodar entre las mantas y volví a cerrar los ojos. Nuevamente siendo interrumpida por Tori, esta vez me habló.

"¿No me dirás quién te gusta?", dijo seductoramente. ¿Por qué me hacía esto?

"Estoy durmiendo…", dije con voz somnolienta, a los segundos, el sueño y la tranquilidad me invadieron y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Cuando desperté lo primero que vino a mí fue la voz de Tori cantando The Way, pero sin música de fondo. Su voz era increíble, tal vez no de las mejores como otras artistas como Liz Gillies, por ejemplo, pero por lo menos a mí me encantaba oírla cantar. Abrí un poco mis ojos y me percaté de que Vega estaba recostada junto a mí por sobre de las mantas con su celular en el aire, mientras que yo estaba cubierta por las mantas. Yo no me había tapado, eso debía ser obra de la latina. No había tanta luz, y por mi extremo del ojo pude ver que el cielo tenía un color especial, estaba atardeciendo.

Giré mi cabeza y me levanté un poco, estaba acostada de estómago, por lo que me tuve que voltear. Tori apenas se dio cuenta de que me desperté, se quitó los audífonos y me sonrió.

"Por fin despiertas, pensé que dormirías hasta mañana", me dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama. Yo, por mi parte, seguía recostada, ahora mirándola fijamente.

"¿Cuánto dormí?" Pregunté con voz ronca, odiaba esa voz, pero era la única que tenía cada vez que me despertaba y no tenía mi café.

"Cerca de tres horas, pero no te preocupes, yo también dormí un par de horas"

"Oh…" ¡3 horas! Genial, ahora no podría dormir para nada en la noche…

"Y se apagó el fuego, traté de volver a encenderlo cuando desperté, pero no pude". Me dijo tímidamente mientras miraba hacia el exterior. La entrada de la tienda seguía abierta como yo la había dejado en la tarde, solo que ahora comenzaba a hacer más frío y correr más viento helado.

Me arreglé un poco el cabello y me senté junto a ella. "Ya, ¿y quieres que yo la vuelva encender?" Le pregunté sin ánimos, realmente.

"¡Por favor! Hace frío y además yo no puedo", me dijo con un pucherito. Genial. Esta chica me está matando… Me levanté, me coloqué mis botas, y salí. El día estaba lindo, no había sol porque se estaba escondiendo, la luna pronto atraparía la atención y las nubes le hacían compañía al cielo. Tiré unas ramas, hojas secas y con mi encendedor traté de prender el fuego nuevamente. A los segundos el fuego ya estaba flameante y Tori se había sentado en uno de los troncos cerca de la fogata con su pie extendido. Me senté en otro tronco que coloqué junto a la fogata.

"¿Y ahora qué?", me preguntó mirándome emocionada, como si tramara algo.

"No sé, Vega". Respondí sin ánimos. Tal parecía que esa noche no iba a conseguir nada de lo que tenía planeado y eso me desanimaba, muy antes de tiempo.

"Trajiste cerveza", me dijo con una sonrisa, aún más grande que la anterior. Algo tenía planeado, y eso me incomodaba.

"Sí…" dije despacio, "pero es para la noche, traje también malvaviscos".

"Oh, bien", y la misma sonrisa que no abandonaba su rostro. Normalmente me encanta su sonrisa, cualquiera de las muchas que tiene, pero esta sonrisa era diferente, era como cuando yo sonreía cuando planeaba la muerte de alguien y eso me asustaba. No es que realmente Tori sea de las que pueda asesinar a alguien, o mucho menos herirlo sin sufrir la rabia de la culpa que no la abandonaría el resto de su vida… Pero volviendo a la realidad, mi celular sonó de la nada. No recordaba que hubiera señal en este lugar.

Parece que Tori notó mi cara de confusión porque me explicó la razón, "Mientras más se anochece más señal hay, lo descubrí luego de que te fuiste a dormir".

Me levanté y contesté la llamada, era Marianne.

"Mari", dije mientras me alejaba lo suficiente para que cualquier cosa que hablara con ella, no la escuchara Vega.

"¿Y?" sonaba ansiosa. "¿Dónde están? ¿Te la raptaste? ¿Se devolvieron a Los Ángeles? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Tranquila… estamos en el futuro parque", le dije calmada mientras miraba a Vega quien jugaba Candy Crush en su celular.

"Ya, lo entiendo, pero ¿qué pasó?", sonaba más ansiosa.

"Nada… todavía". Seguía teniendo la esperanza de que algo pasara, pero solo le quería decir que me gustaba, aun sin saber cómo reaccionaría.

"Pero Jade… Ten cuidado, ¿si?"

"Ok, pero surgió un problema…"

"¿Qué problema? Oh, ya sé: tuvieron sexo y a ella no le gustó", dijo en media seria y media en broma. Ugh, yo sabía perfectamente que si yo tenía relaciones con alguien, esa persona iba a quedar más que satisfecha, así que Mari hirió fuertemente mi ego sexual.

"No, aún no tenemos sexo, y cuando lo tengamos a ella le va encantar". Dije totalmente seria, y oí como Anne se reía por el otro lado del teléfono.

"Te creo, pero bueno, ¿cuál es el problema?", dijo aún semi riéndose.

"Tori se tropezó y se pegó en el tobillo, creo que es un esguince o algo así".

"¿Un esguince? ¿Qué tan severo es?"

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber eso yo?"

"Pero, ¿le viste el pie? ¿Hace cuantas horas fue?"

Lo bueno de que Marianne me llamara es que ella había tomado un curso de primeros auxilios, lo malo es que me haría un cuestionario sobre Tori y me daría una lista de apoyo que ella necesitaría. Muy útil a veces y otras muy molestosa. "Cerca de tres horas y media, aproximadamente"

"¿Tenía el tobillo muy hinchado o tenía morado?"

"Cuando se lo vi lo tenía un poco rojo y sí, lo tenía algo hinchado"

"Bien, ¿podía mover el pie?"

"Si, pero le dolía bastante. Pero no caminó, yo la llevé"

"De acuerdo, ¿cómo lo tiene ahora?"

"No lo sé, pero desde que le coloqué un pañuelo para apretarle el pie no se ha quejado"

"Ok, ¿qué tan apretado? Recuerda que no le puedes cortar la circulación sanguínea del pie"

"¿Qué tan tonta crees que soy?" Le dije algo incómoda.

"Eso es lo que me preocupa. Lo que tienes que hacer es simple, procura que repose, no puede caminar en lo absoluto ni ocupar el pie, mantenerlo elevado siempre y colocar algo de hielo o algo frío"

"Pero no tengo nada frío aquí"

"Estás en el cerro, busca una roca que esté enterrada en la tierra y cúbrela con algo mojado. Tengo entendido que por allí hay una cascada, ¿no? Bueno, remójale el pie con la roca cubierta por alrededor de diez minutos y luego vuelve a colocarle el vendaje casero que tienes."

"Ok, muchas gracias, enserio" Le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Planeaba llevarla a la cascada para poder bañarnos y divertirnos, y creía que con el pie de Tori eso no podría haber sido posible, pero ahora sí que tenía que llevarla a la cascada… por motivos médicos.

"¿Una West dando las gracias? Recuerdo que tu hermano era igual como tú eres ahora, y la primera vez que le escuché dar las gracias por algo fue conmigo, cuando acepte su primera cita. De hecho fue la primera vez que escuché a alguien de tu familia ser amable.", me dijo. Me quedé callada esperando que continuara, pero ella también calló, supongo que estaba rememorando el cambio que había hecho con él. Mi hermano era una buena persona, pero resultó tener el mismo genio que todos los West y eso solo cambió cuando conoció a Marianne.

"Supongo que te estás enamorando, Jade", me dijo seriamente.

"Lo sé, y es lo que más me da miedo" dije casi sin alma, fue mi voz hablando, pero mi mente estaba recorriendo los recuerdos que tenía con Tori y mis ojos hacían su trabajo en contemplar a la latina que seguía sentada y concentrada mientras jugaba en su celular.

"Bien, le pediré a Nicholas que las vaya a buscar mañana, por el tema de Tori, no te preocupes, que él también tiene llave" ¿Llave? ¿Por qué mi hermano tendría una copia de la llave?

"¿Qué?"

"Ups… se suponía que no debía decirte, pero hace un año le sacó copia a tu llave en caso de que te fueras a meter en el bosque y no te encontraran", dijo casi riendo. Ella era igual de alegre que Vega.

"De acuerdo, nos vemos" le dije antes de cortar el teléfono. Miré la hora en él y aún quedaba algo más de media hora para que oscureciera completamente, así que fui inmediatamente a avistar a Vega de los planes que tendríamos.

"¡Vega!" Le grité cuando me acerqué a su lugar, guardando el celular en mi bolsillo trasero.

"¿Qué?" Me miró sorprendida por el grito. "¿Quién era? Parecías preocupada mientras hablabas" ¿Me estaba observando? ¿Y en qué momento? Si yo la estuve observando casi todo el rato, excepto claro cuando Mari me explicaba lo que debía hacer con el esguince de Tori.

"¿Me estabas observando, Vega?" Le pregunté entre broma y verdad.

"No más de lo que tú me observaste" ¿Se dio cuenta? ¡Se dio cuenta! Rayos… Debo ser más precavida para la próxima…

"No es algo que pueda evitar", respondí casi sin pensarlo. Ugh, creo que me anotaré la palabra precaución en alguna parte de mi cuerpo para recordarlo.

Tori me miró aún más sorprendida por mi respuesta, y asomó una pequeña sonrisa, "Siendo un cumplido, de parte tuya, debo darte las gracias".

"Como sea…" le dije, tratando de ocultar mi enrojecimiento facial. "¿Cómo está tu esguince?"

"¿Cómo sabes que es un esguince?" Me preguntó curiosa y me siguió con la vista mientras yo caminaba hasta el extremo en donde ella tenía apoyado su pie, lo levantaba, me sentaba en el tronco y apoyaba su pie en mi muslo.

"Estaba hablando con Marianne, tomó un curso de primeros auxilios", le dije mientras le observaba el pie sin quitarle el vendaje casero que le había colocado, o sea, una prenda de tela suave.

"Oh… ¿qué dijo?" Preguntó curiosa. Aunque no la estaba mirando, sabía que no apartaba su vista de mí.

"Hay que ponerte hielo o algo helado. ¿Te importa si te quito el vendaje?", le pregunté. Esperé que asintiera con la cabeza antes de comenzar a quitarle delicadamente la tela de su tobillo.

"¡Auh!", se quejó suave mientras su pierna dio un pequeño salto.

"Ohh, ¿te duele?" Le pregunté, lo menos que quería era hacerle daño. Dejé el acto a medio realizar y ella solo sonrió.

"No, es que tienes las manos heladas", dijo casi riéndose. No podía evitar notar que Tori estaba muy alegre, por algún motivo extraño…

"Oh…" dije frunciendo el ceño levemente y volviendo a mi tarea de quitarle la venda a Vega.

"¿Qué harás? No tenemos hielo…"

"Resulta que una roca helada, envuelta en un paño húmedo, tiene el mismo efecto que el hielo". Terminé de sacarle la tela.

"Jade, estaba revisando las mochilas y encontré un vendaje en el botiquín de primeros auxilios" Era cierto, ¿cómo no me había acordado? En el botiquín había un vendaje, y yo misma lo había abierto para alcanzarle los remedios a Tori.

Creo que mis mejillas se enrojecieron un poco por el descuidado que tuve, ya que Tori simplemente se rio por lo bajo. "Claro, lo olvidé. ¿Te duele?" Le pregunté a Vega queriendo cambiar de tema, no es que fuera un tema muy importante, en lo absoluto, simplemente no me gusta que me recuerden de mis falencias.

"No, un poco. Cuando lo apoyo en algo solamente, pero lo puedo mover normal. De hecho, se me ha pasado el dolor, supongo que fueron las pastillas o la venda que me hiciste".

"No, eso es bueno, quiere decir que no fue tan grave. Pero por aquí cerca hay una cascada que termina en sobre un lago, vamos a ir allí" Le dije levantándome cuidadosamente y depositando nuevamente el pie de sobre sobre el tronco, esta vez sin vendaje.

"Pero yo no puedo caminar", dijo confusa mientras volvía a seguir con la mirada mi caminar. Me acerqué a una de las mochilas de excursión y saqué el botiquín con el vendaje, un par de cervezas y las botellas con agua que ahora estaban vacías.

"Lo sé", le dije mientras volvía hasta ella y le alcanzaba todo lo que yo tenía en mis brazos.

"¿Para qué esto?" Preguntó mientras lo recibía todo tratando de que no se callera nada.

No le respondí, simplemente me agaché y la tomé en mis brazos, como los novios suelen hacer al momento de casarse. Ella reaccionó bien, y se apegó inmediatamente a mi pecho. Me agradaba eso, el contacto de su piel con mi piel… se sentía bien.

"Queda cerca, no te preocupes", y partí mi caminar hasta la cascada, por el sector en donde sí había sendero. Tori no dijo nada, pero pude notar que se enrojecía cada vez que la tomaba de esa forma.

A los cinco minutos me detuve, ya se podía oír cómo el agua caía. Giré en dirección a los árboles y me adentré entre ellos, pocos segundos pasaron y ya estábamos donde caía la cascada, junto a un precipicio con sus buenos kilómetros de altura. En donde caía se formaba una especie de mini lago, que daba el paso a los ríos que corrían durante todo el sector.

Dejé a Tori cerca de una gran roca en donde apoyó su espalda y se sentó. Quedaba bastante cerca del agua como para que ella pusiera sus pies dentro del lago.

"¡WOW!" dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos mientras contemplaba el lugar. "¡Es hermoso!"

"Na… está bien…" dije sin darle importancia. Me senté junto a Tori y comencé a buscar una gran roca bajo el agua, que estaba bastante fría. Tomé las cervezas, mientras que buscaba, y la dejé en el agua, para que se enfriaran. Antes de que nos durmiéramos debía colocar algo frío en la lesión de Tori y esperaba que las cervezas aguantaran las suficientes horas.

"¿Qué harás?", preguntó Tori mientras le sacaba fotos al lugar. A los costados de la cascada, la montaña estaba llena de un musgo verde que le daba un aspecto espectacular, y no se podía ver la cima porque las copas de los árboles, que eran bastante grandes y verdes, tapaban la visión. Se formaba un sector realmente hermoso en donde el agua iluminaba más que el día.

"Ya verás…", dije sacando una roca y cubriéndola con la tela con que antes había vendado a Tori. Se la coloqué en el pie y la chica volvió a hacer lo mismo que había hecho antes cuando la toqué con mis frías manos.

"¡Está helado!" Se quejó mientras miraba su pie.

"Esa es la idea…"

"P-pero… no, ah…" comenzó a quejarse por lo helado de la roca, pero era lo mejor, no quería ver que por mi estupidez ella se había herido. Me reí de sus quejidos de niña pequeña, y ella también sacó una sonrisa, "no te rías de mí, está muy helado…". Y volví a reír suavemente.

"Tenemos que estar así un buen rato, ¿sabes?"

"Entonces hablemos… ¿Quién es la chica que te gusta?" Me preguntó curiosa. Que inteligente, Vega, tenerme atrapada en un momento así para sacar el tema nuevamente.

"¿Por qué te interesa?", le dije sonriendo pícaramente. No, Vega, no soy fácil de atrapar.

"Yo… am… no lo sé…" dijo mientras se enrojecía.

"¿No has pensado nunca en acostarte con una mujer?", le pregunté directamente. De alguna forma u otra tenía que descubrir si le interesaría salir con alguien como yo, y yo no soy muy buena para sacar temas serios de forma sutil.

Tori se enrojeció aún más, "¿Con una mujer?... No lo sé, tal vez si aparece alguien que de verdad me guste, ¿por qué no?"

"Oh, ya veo… entonces sí te han atraído mujeres", concluí ante lo que ella dijo.

"Sí, no puedo negar que he conocido mujeres bastante guapas que me han hecho dudar acerca mi sexualidad", dijo sencillamente. Ok, me sorprendí un poco, tenía que averiguar más sobre aquellas chicas.

"¿Ah, sí?" le pregunté con una semi sonrisa.

"Sip", dijo tratando de evitar sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

"Me imagino que deben ser chicas bastante bellas, porque para que a la correcta Victoria Vega le hayan atraído hasta el punto de dudar sobre su sexualidad…" dije tratando de descubrir más sobre aquello.

"De hecho, fue solo una chica", me corrigió de inmediato.

"¿La conozco? Tal vez pueda tener una oportunidad con ella", dije tan solo para ver como reaccionaba, pero ella simplemente sonrió como si hubiera algo que yo no supiera.

"No creo que puedas…" me miró a los ojos. Estaba contenta, de alguna forma extraña que nunca había visto en ella.

"¿Por qué?" Dije algo molesta, ¿Dudaba Vega, acaso, de mi belleza?

"Porque…" dijo lentamente, giró su cabeza para observar los pequeños peces que nadaban en el mar. "no creo que puedas pedirte una cita a ti misma…" terminó la frase volteando su cabeza totalmente al contrario de la mía. No pude qué reacción tuvo en su cara, pero lo bueno era que ella tampoco apreció la estúpida cara que yo puse de felicidad cuando lo dijo.

Yo era la única chica que había hecho a Vega dudar de su sexualidad… No podía ser una mejor noche, de verdad que no podía ser una mejor noche. Sin querer, y lo atribuyo a mi nerviosismo por lo que me acababa de enterar, presioné un poco fuerte la roca contra el pie de Tori y ella se quejó un poco.

"Lo lamento", dije inmediatamente moderando mi fuerza. Nos quedamos en un silencio algo incómodo unos minutos, pero yo estaba feliz por lo que me acababa de decir.

Ambas mirábamos su lesión como si fuera muy entretenido. Yo no me atrevía a mirar a Vega… ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde cuando se trata de sentimientos? Los odio, odio los sentimientos. Me destrozan completamente mi vida, pero al mismo tiempo me hacen tan feliz… Como lo que sentía por Vega.

Fue ella que rompió el silencio, tosiendo primero y luego interviniendo con un tema totalmente al azar, "¿Y qué harás cuando se acabe el colegio?"

¿En serio, Vega? ¿Prefieres hablar de colegio en estos momentos? Pero no te culpo, en todo caso, era el tema más seguro y el único que nos daba la posibilidad de zafarnos del incómodo silencio.

"¿Cómo?", pregunté aun tratando de situar mis pensamientos en la realidad.

"Dije que qué tienes planeado una vez que termine el año, nos quedan un par de meses y es nuestro último año…", ninguna de las dos nos mirábamos, o por lo menos yo seguía sin mirarla a ella, pero supongo que ella me observaba de alguna forma en que yo no me daba cuenta.

"No lo sé… Supongo que lo descifraré cuando llegue el momento, pero lo más probable es que comience a hacer castings para películas de terror y crearé mis propios guiones, buscaré apoyo de alguna forma u otra, pero eso es lo que quiero hacer…" Dije sinceramente.

Cuando por fin me atreví a voltear y mirarla, me di cuenta que ella me observaba fijamente a los ojos. Y sus ojos me decían algo que yo no podía advertir.

* * *

Hola c: sé que les debo una explicación, pero es muy privada y espero que comprendan, pero no les diré detalles, tan solo diré que sufrí una pequeña recaida a un problemita que tengo (un problema mental... fui al psiquiatra, etc.)

De verdad lo lamento :c

Espero sus reviews x3

¡Besos y Cuídense!


	6. Chapter 6

**VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

**"Te amo de la misma manera..." (6/?)**

* * *

"¿T-tú?" Le pregunté tartamudeando, supongo que verla a los ojos hizo que recobrara los nervios que sentía al estar con ella. No era justo, yo soy Jade West, quien no siente nervios ni miedo por nada... pero estaba la excepción, y eran los sentimientos que tenía hacia Vega. Sobre todo si me había dicho hace unos minutos que yo le había hecho dudar sobre su sexualidad… o sea, que sí podía lograr algo con Vega…

"Yo…", sonrió como una idiota, como una muy tierna y hermosa idiota, mientras sus mejillas se coloraban, "Yo quiero ser una estrella pop", soltó en solo un aire. Eso yo ya lo sabía, recuerdo que lo había mencionado en una de las clases de Sikowitz, en donde yo había fingido que no me interesaba en lo absoluto, pero la verdad era que siempre escuchaba cuando la muy molestosa voz de Vega sonaba, siempre le ponía atención, y eso me molestaba. Ahora que me doy cuenta, nunca me molestó Tori ni su presencia, sino que lo que odiaba era ese sentimiento idiota que se me formaba en la base de mi estómago y me revolvía por completo hasta las tripas, que no tienen nada que ver una con otra…  
Volviendo a la Realidad, no le dije nada a Vega. Solo la miré, allí, mientras miraba con gracia su pie lesionado.

"Dime algo…" dijo tímidamente, no supe si se refería al hecho de que me había casi declarado su amor o por lo que planeaba hacer en el futuro.

"¿Sobre qué?", pregunté directamente, esperando que la respuesta fuera por las profesiones a las que aspirábamos, porque si me preguntaba de inmediato lo que yo sentía ante lo que ella me había dicho, sinceramente no sabría las palabras exactas para responderle y tal vez, palidecería aún más de lo que normalmente soy.

Tori parecía comprender completamente, y lo supe por lo que me había dicho, "No lo sé, lo que te resulte más fácil hablar…"

Ninguna de las dos nos mirábamos, de repente yo la miraba mientras ella contemplaba una cosa al azar del paisaje y tal vez ella hacía lo mismo cuando yo no me estaba dando cuenta, por lo menos me gustaba pensar que a veces ella me miraba cuando yo giraba la cabeza a otra dirección.

Esperé unos segundos antes de responder, pero no acerca de ninguno de los dos temas anteriores. "¿Qué haremos cuando salgamos?", me daba miedo pensar en el futuro, en separarme de los chicos… Sabía que de Cat jamás me podría despegar, y si ella no terminaba con Robbie –o yo no los hacía terminar-, pero no estaba segura qué ocurriría con André, Beck y por sobre todo, Tori, con quien me daba más miedo alejarme.

"No lo sé…", respondió con un susurro, su voz ahora ronca y débil. "No me gustaría separarme de ustedes…", su vos estaba a punto de quebrar en llanto.

Me alegraba oír que no se quería separar del clan, y por su emoción, tenía el mismo miedo que sentía yo, pero no me gustaba verla así… triste, rota, creando esperanzas que quizá nunca llegarían. Justo a tiempo, me di cuenta que el tiempo necesario para que el hielo en su pie hiciera efecto había ya transcurrido, lo saqué y levemente con mi brazo más cercano a ella, la abracé. Fue un semi abrazo, con solo un brazo y de costado. Ella dejó reposar su cabeza en mi hombro y nos quedamos así un rato mientras veíamos la gloriosa caída del llanto de la montaña, me gustaba llamar así a la cascada porque se veía como un solitario espíritu se dejara suicidar una y otra vez, y en su camino soltara un grito amargo, el rozar de las gotas unas con otras y finalmente caer despojada y tras una larga tortura en las rocas grandes del fondo.

No sé en qué momento cambiamos de posición y nos quedamos en una más cómoda, donde yo estaba apoyada sobre la roca que solía sostener la espalda de Tori y ella recostada por sobre mi torso, yo seguía con mi brazo por sobre los hombros de la chica y ella continuaba con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

La noche llegó y lo único que se veía era el reflejo de la luna por toda la cascada. Era hermoso, sobre todo con Tori a mi lado.

"Creo…" dijo enderezándose en su asiento, saliendo de mi pequeño abrazo, "creo que es hora de volver, ¿no crees?"

Su voz me trajo nuevamente a la realidad, aunque su presencia lo dificultaba, "Emm… sí"

Le vendé su pie, ahora con la venda de verdad y tal cual como Mari me había indicado. Vega y yo tomamos las cosas que habíamos dejado por allí y volvimos, pero esta vez no la tomé con ambos brazos, sino que la ayudé a estabilizarse colocando mi brazo tras su cintura y su brazo tras mis hombros. Así se fue saltando durante todo el camino de vuelta, fue algo difícil, puesto que era de noche y además ella se rehusó a que la tomara de los brazos.

Cuando llegamos, guardé las cosas que había llevado y dejé a Vega junto al fuego, procurando dejar su pie en alto, como me había indicado mi futura cuñada. Entré a la carpa y la cerré, necesitaba hablar con alguien… Nick me podía servir… sé que no era el mejor hermano conmigo… bueno, ya, yo no era la mejor hermana con él, pero me podía servir. Quise llamar a Mari o tal vez a Rose, pero ambas se pondrían histéricas, tal vez de felicidad o emoción de que por fin estuviera haciendo algo 'bien', y muchas veces hablar con mi hermano realmente me ayudaba. Así que lo marqué rápidamente y luego de esperar varios segundos, contestó.

"¿Tan ocupado estás que no tienes tiempo de contestar tu maldito celular?" Le dije en un tono severo, pero no estaba realmente enojada.

"Hermanita", dijo con algo de gracia a través del celular, "¿Quieres un consejero? Ya Mari me contó todo", siguió diciendo con burla, pero debajo de ese tono estaba el otro que siempre me calmaba, su sentido de protección hacia mí.

"Ugh, ¿qué tanto?", le pregunté para indagar qué cosas le había contado.

"Todo, desde la ruptura definitiva con Beck hasta mi futuro pequeño viaje al rescate de tu chica". Rayos, le había contado todo, yo le quería decir porque cuando yo le contaba historias él siempre me daba comentarios entre los hechos para poder mejorar algo o simplemente comentaba algo para darme ánimos.

"Oh… Lo que me recuerda de tu llave", dije ahora enojada al recordar que Anne me había contado que Nicholas tenía una copia de MI llave.

"Sip, hermanita, ¿Quieres un consejo? sino voy a colgar la llamada", me dijo serio, pero amable al mismo tiempo.

"¡Espera!" Le dije al escuchar que estaba a punto de finalizar la llamada.

"Bien, dime que me quieres y te ayudo en todo lo que sea", dijo sencillamente, con tono de risa.

"No", contesté rápido, "¿Te puedo pedir ayuda ahora?"

"No", repitió mi mismo tono de voz burlándose de mí, "Pero lo haré porque soy amable y yo a ti sí te quiero".

"Ugh, como sea", le dije sin darle importancia, "La cosa es que Vega me declaró su amor", pude sentir que mientras lo decía en voz alta mis mejillas se enrojecían. Traté de dejarlo pasar, pero fue un rubor muy fuerte. Vergüenza, quizá.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo?!" Me casi gritó anonadado. "No te creo", sonaba como si le hubiera contado un chiste.

"O sea… como que lo dijo y como que no", traté de explicarme mejor, pero fallé.

"¿A qué te refieres con el _como que_?", me dijo sinceramente serio.

"Es que… ugh, a ver…", me quedé callada un momento pensando en cómo contarle toda la historia.

"Solo suéltalo", dijo mi hermano muy confiado y relajado, como siempre lo era. Bueno, le contaría la historia desde donde yo creo que comenzó… o lo que le podía contar. Era mi hermano, pero yo seguía teniendo mi privacidad. No es que fuera muy abierta con él tampoco, solo le pedía ayuda cuando de verdad lo creía necesario, creo que esta sería la quinta vez en mi vida que le pido ayuda sin que nadie me obligue…

"Estábamos sentadas…" comencé. _Y aquí fue cuando insinuó que tenía hambre… _No, no le contaría aquello, "Y me preguntó si de verdad quería a Beck, por el tema de que me gustan las mujeres y bla bla, la misma mierda que me preguntaron todos ustedes cuando me obligaron a salir del closet…" Oh, ¿Les he contado esa _anécdota_?

Fue durante unas vacaciones que pasé en Nueva York con Rose, y en donde además había ido Mari y el idiota de mi hermano. Estábamos conversando sobre su compromiso, porque sí, igual se comprometieron hace mucho… Como sea, y Rose, mi querida madre, me preguntó si yo no tenía a nadie especial en mente. Ella ya sabía que yo tenía a Beck, y se lo recordé, pero ella me miró desconfiada por unos segundos.

"No, me refería a alguien realmente especial, a alguien a quien quieras de verdad…", me comentó con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Yo no comprendía lo que intentaba insinuarme.

"Pero Beck es un chico, ¿No?" Le preguntó confundida Mari a Nick, porque el muy idiota le había dicho que yo era lesbiana… Según él, jamás lo había dicho, sino que Mari se había dado cuenta sola, pero yo nunca me he comprado eso.

"Sí, es un chico… Y de verdad me gusta", respondí enojada, y con mucha obviedad en mi voz.

"Hija", me había dicho mamá para atraer mi atención y lograr relajarme un segundo, "¿Desde cuándo te gustan los hombres?". Yo me volví pálida, aún más de lo que soy. Para ese entonces tan solo llevaba casi dos años con Beck, este creo que sería nuestro tercer año que pasamos juntos… Y últimamente me había estado cuestionando mucho sobre mi sexualidad, pero no lo quise comentar. Fue la primera vez que se habló del tema en mi familia, yo traté de evitar aquellas situaciones, y tan solo hace unos meses… quizá unos meses menos de un año, había aceptado lo que tanto me decían y al igual que se lo grité a Vega en la cena, se lo había gritado a mi familia, _Sí, me gustan las mujeres, ¿son felices ahora?_. Lamentablemente recordar eso fue lo que me puso de tan mal humor ese día.

Sentí un carraspeo y un chillido por el teléfono, había dejado a Nick hablando y esperando como tonto tras la línea. Aunque claro, cada uno espera como puede.

"Oh, y me preguntó por qué había terminado con él…" Continué la historia ignorando su enojo momentáneo.

"¿Y qué le dijiste?", sonó curioso volviendo a su estado de alegría normal.

"Que nuestra relación no daba para más… Luego me dijo que había pensado que había terminado con él porque me gustaba una chica"

"Es la verdad, ¿no?", me dijo más con tono de pregunta, "Mari me dijo que terminaste con él por Tori, ella misma te obligó a hacer la llamada a ese canadiense insoportable", mi hermano odiaba a los canadienses, era de familia realmente.

"Sí…", hice una pausa para quitar las mariposas que comenzaban a crecer con tan solo pensar que me gustaba Tori.

"¿Y qué te dijo?", preguntó cada vez más ansioso, a veces, con temas de amor, se ponía como si fuera una verdadera chica.

"Le dije que podía ser que me gustara una chica, y luego le comencé a describir lo que sentía por _esa _chica, pero la muy idiota no captó que me refería a ella." Por Dios, quién me imaginó hablando sobre esto con mi hermano… Te creo hubiera tenido una hermana, pero era un chico, se supone que ellos son rudos y no les interesa los temas de amor… como sea, mi hermano era un caso especial.

"Tal vez tan solo se hizo la idiota, cuando realmente comprendió todo", razonó lo mismo que yo había razonado.

"Resumiendo", dije elevando un poco la voz. Me había dado cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo hablando con él y Tori seguía afuera al aire libre. "Quiso descubrir toda la tarde quien era, y logré quitármela de encima cuando me fui a dormir, pero luego la llevé a la cascada por el tema del esguince y siguió con su cuestionario, pero la corté inmediatamente preguntándole si nunca había pensado en estar con una mujer. Por su respuesta saqué en conclusión que sí le habían gustado las mujeres y ahí fue cuando me dijo que habían chicas que le habían hecho dudar sobre su sexualidad, y luego dijo que solo había sido una y que era yo". Lo dije entre calmado y apurado, no lo sé bien, cambiaba el ritmo de acuerdo al momento que estaba relatando.

Nicholas se quedó pensando un segundo sobre lo que yo le había contado y me respondió seriamente, sin juegos ni trucos, como un hermano mayor protector, "Jade, sabes que te quiero y por eso no quiero que te crees ilusiones. Puedes parecer muy dura, pero ambos sabemos que actúas así porque eres más débil que todos los West juntos, le tienes miedo al amor por el miedo a salir destrozada, y yo también temo verte así, pero escúchame", dio una pequeña pausa para recolectar sus ideas y preparar sus palabras para no decir algo malo (se trata de mí, ¿recuerdan? La mayoría de la gente teme decir lo incorrecto).

Luego de unos momentos, prosiguió, "Haber pensado en salir con una chica no es lo mismo que desear a una chica de la forma en que normalmente ésta desearía a un chico, y haber dudado de su sexualidad… pff… todos los adolescente, sobre todo las chicas, pasan por eso. No es por arruinarte tus ilusiones, pero en verdad no quiero que salgas lastimada". Terminó diciendo con compasión en su voz, ¿quién se creía para hablarme así? Era lógico que Vega sentía algo por mí, la única estúpida aquí fui yo por llamar al idiota que se hace llamar mi hermano para pedirle un consejo.

¿Jade llamando a alguien para pedir un consejo? Lo sé, suena ilógico. Me enfadé por lo que dijo, así que creo que comencé a gritar por medio del aparato. "¡Sabes qué, fue una estupidez llamarte! ¡Yo sé qué hacer, no necesito tu ayuda!"… Y sí, sabía que tenía que jugármela con Vega, no había venido hasta la punta del cerro tan solo crear lazos amistosos. Los lazos que esperaba cruzar iban mucho más allá de aquello.

"¡Pero Jade!", lo oí decir antes de interrumpirlo.

"Idiota…", lo dije más desilusionada, y luego corté la llamada. Me quedé unos segundos intacta, como estatua, sin moverme, pero al rato oí que la entrada de la tienda se habría y entraba Vega con una cara de preocupación.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó temerosa, de que le fuera a contestar mal, supongo.

"Nada… estaba hablando con el idiota de Nicholas", respondí con desgano mientras salía de la tienda y me acostaba para contemplar las estrellas. Tori me siguió el camino y se recostó junto a mí, apoyando ambas nuestras cabezas en un pequeño, pero cómodo, tronco.

"Puedes hablar conmigo, si quieres", dijo amable a mi lado. Giré la cabeza y la vi allí, junto a mí. Era hermosa, perfecta. "¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó en un susurro, no queriendo arruinar el silencio nocturno.

"Nada…", quería hablar con ella, pero algo no me lo permitía, " es solo que…". Traté de hacer un último intento, pero no pude. "Olvídalo", finalicé angustiada.

"De acuerdo…" dijo algo con gracia, "¿Por qué tu familia te molesta tanto con el hecho de que seas bisexual?"

"Ellos me sacaron del closet"

"¿Qué?", preguntó confundida, "Nunca había oído eso".

"Yo tampoco", respondí en seguida y de forma sencilla, causando una pequeña risa en los labios de Vega. "Según mi madre, siempre le pareció que me fijaba más en las mujeres que en los hombres y Beck solo era mi 'escudo'…" le comencé a explicar como yo creía que eran las cosas, aunque nunca le pregunté a mi madre qué la hiso llegar a esa conclusión.

"Oh, ¿Y Beck no era un escudo?", pregunto muy calmada.

"Mm… no lo sé, tal vez", le respondí confusa.

"Me gusta cómo eres ahora", dijo de la nada con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Dijo que yo le gustaba? No, seguro alucinaba… aunque….

"¿Y cómo soy ahora, Vega?", le pregunté tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo, pero creo que era muy evidente. Lo que me salvó fue que ambas estuviéramos mirando hacia el cielo.

"Amable, te preocupas por mí… pero no dejas de ser Jade West, ya sabes, la que es gruñona y de mal carácter… es raro, pero me gusta", terminó con una sonrisa y besó mi mejilla.

Sí, señoras y señores, Tori Vega ha besado mi mejilla y yo no he hecho nada más que ser yo misma. Me agradaba esto, me gustaba esta situación… me gustaba ella. Y de verdad...

"¿Por qué fue eso?" Le pregunté divertida.

"No lo sé", respondió sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Me encantaba cuando sonreía así, tan especial y solo para mí.

"Aun así no te diré quién me gusta…" le comenté entre broma y verdad. Quizá para más tarde, le confesaría que me gustaba, le diría todo… Además, ya sabía que no me iba a rechazar.

"Creo saber quién es…"

"¿Ah, sí?", alcé una ceja mientras daba vuelta mi cabeza para observarla, descubrí que ella estaba recostada de lado observándome, con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

"Sí, soy yo…", dijo susurrando. Me sonrojé un poco, y volteé inmediatamente hacia el cielo, pero ella tomó mi barbilla y provocó que la mirara a los ojos. Se suponía que yo la había traído hasta este cerro para conquistarla, no esperaba que ella me conquistara a mí, aunque no podía estar más feliz en cuanto al vuelco que había tomado la historia.

No dije nada, nos quedamos así mirándonos por unos segundos más. Pero eventualmente me levanté, como si estuviera desesperada por algo que realmente no comprendía… Algo aquí no me cuadraba y las palabras de Nicholas seguían girando una y otra vez en mi cabeza. ¿Saldría lastimada? Siempre temía lo mismo de todas las relaciones, y una parte de mí quería imaginar que con Tori sería distinto, pero otra parte de mí sabía que todo podía resultar en la misma miseria de siempre.

"Es hora de los malvaviscos", dije levantándome de golpe y caminando a paso rápido hasta una de las mochilas, de ella extraje las cervezas que esperaba que se mantuvieran frías y la bolsa de malvaviscos.

Nos sentamos alrededor del fuego, separadas, conversando de cualquier tontería. Yo tan solo disfrutaba su compañía y la vista.

No soy de las que acepta fácilmente esto, pero… Esta noche era simplemente perfecta. Estaba en medio de la nada, lejos de todo el estrés normal que podría recibir de la ciudad bajo una manta oscura repleta de brillantes estrellas. El sonido del viento junto con el chispear repentino que emitían las llamas de la fogata no era nada comparado con el sonido de la risa de Tori. Y ella… Tan solo teniéndola a ella aquí era perfecto. Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ella, jamás. Me gustan las mujeres y los hombres, pero en el momento en el que ella llegó a mi vida estaba atraída a Beck. Con él me sentía bien, sentía que no podía estar sin él y siempre resulté muy posesiva por miedo a perder la seguridad que me brindaba, pero en ninguno de sus besos me llegué a sentir tan completa como cuando estaba cerca de Vega. Solo seguía con él por una mera rutina, por lo mismo que le había explicado a Tori, porque con él sentía una seguridad del mundo… Y por Dios, jamás pensé que le explicaría algo tan importante a la latina más hermosa del mundo. Aquella conversación ha sido una de las más sinceras que he tenido en este último tiempo.

Estábamos sentadas a noventa grados en unos troncos, yo dándole la espalda a nuestra mini tienda de campaña mientras que Vega estaba de perfil a ella. Ambas quemando nuestros malvaviscos, bebiendo alcohol moderadamente y riendo de vez en cuando por las estupideces que hablábamos, o que más bien yo decía. Pero, vamos, era imposible no hablar tonterías teniéndola a ella a mi lado… Me ponía nerviosa y ahora podía comprender perfectamente lo que decían que cuando uno está enamorado actúa como idiota.

Las conversaciones era totalmente sin importancia, ya lo más_ difícil_ y pesado ya había pasado. Tenía la intención de decirle que me atraía, que me gustaba, que estaba enamorada… que la amaba, pero la escena hablaba por sí sola, y tenía la certeza de que ella también me correspondía, aunque con todo lo que me había dicho, era más que obvio.

Vega soltó una carcajada mientras una lágrima salía de sus ojos, estaba literalmente llorando de la risa, "Entonces, crees que un video musical de Beyonce, usando un traje de conejo -pero no del estilo de playboy, sino un conejo normal- y en una habitación rodeada de tijeras ensangrentadas, tomando como fondo el escenario de The Scissoring sería el video perfecto. Muy sensato, Jade" dijo, aun riendo y con cierto tono de su tierna ironía que nunca daba la impresión necesaria.

"¡Vamos! ¿Qué tiene de malo?" Yo también me reía. Lo he pensado varias veces, y sería un video realmente bueno, tendría todas las cosas que más adoro… bueno, faltaría solo una persona: Tori.

Ahora ella había disminuido su volumen de risa, pero seguía sonriendo abiertamente, "¿Qué tiene de malo?", preguntó retóricamente, dando una pausa para beber su cerveza, "Si existiese, sería el video más locuaz del mundo".

"¿Locuaz?" pregunté entre risa, "¿Siquiera tiene significado?". En mi estado de sobriedad sabía perfectamente el significado de esa palabra y no era una tan rara o complicada, pero creo que un par de botellas de cerveza comenzaba a pasarme la cuenta. Menos mal que estaba totalmente consciente para parar de beber.

"Claro que sí… significa irracional…" mordisqueó una esquina de su quemado malvavisco, "supongo". Al decir eso volvimos a reír un poco más. Cuando dejamos de reír, unos segundos más tarde, ella da un pequeño suspiro. "Estás loca, Jade"

"Lo sé, pero te agrado…" dije con una pequeña curva en los extremos de mis labios.

"… y sigo sin comprender la razón", terminó mi oración con la misma pequeña curva en sus labios. Me levanté despacio y me senté en el tronco junto a ella. Hacía frío y buscaba una forma realmente efectiva para abrigarme porque no bastaba con el fuego que estaba amenazando con apagarse.

"Sí sabes la razón", afirmé por ella, "tan solo tienes que aceptarla", la miré a los ojos. Era hermosa, e incluso esa palabra le quedaba corta a la belleza excepcional de Vega. Me tomé la libertad de contemplarla unos segundos más, en vista de que se quedó callada casi como si mis ojos la hipnotizaran. Sentía como poco a poco me acercaba hasta ella, como un pequeño imán ubicado en nuestros labios, pero eventualmente alguien tenía que romper aquel hechizo.

"Creo que es hora de dormir, ¿no crees?" Dijo levantándose de golpe. Suspiré, era un momento perfecto y Vega tenía que convertirlo en uno muy incómodo. De todos modos, me alegró notar que en su voz había un nerviosismo típico de adolescente enamorado.

Tomé mi celular para ver la hora, serían pronto cerca de las tres de la madrugada y habíamos pasado más de dos horas conversando cosas irrelevantes tan solo para disfrutar la compañía de la otra o llegar a conocernos algo mejor. "Apagaré el fuego, tú recoge las botellas o papeles que hayan quedado por ahí", le dije mientras tiraba agua y tierra sobre el fuego.

Una vez que ambas realizamos nuestras tareas, entramos a la tienda de campaña. Era pequeña, para tres personas, así que cabíamos perfectamente. Entramos ambas a la tienda y Vega encendió una linterna, "me alumbras aquí, por favor". Le pedí mientras buscaba un camisón negro, delgado, que me llegaba mucho más arriba de la rodilla, dentro de la mochila.

"Ok…", dijo dirigiendo la luz y esperó que yo sacara la prenda de ropa, "¿trajiste algo para mí?"

"Sí, un segundo", la verdad es que para ella no había traído nada de su propiedad, sino que algo mío. Así que saqué la prenda más clara que había encontrado el otro día en mi armario y se la alcancé, era un camisón azul, casi trasparente.

Tori apuntó hacia la prenda que le acababa de pasar y la apuntó con la luz, "¿quieres que duerma con esto?", alzó sus cejas de una forma muy tierna.

"Si quieres puedes dormir en ropa interior, no me molestaría", dije en tono de broma, aunque deseaba verla así, por segunda vez en este fin de semana más espectacular.

"Ugh… de acuerdo", apagó la luz y tiró la linterna al suelo, sobre una de las mantas.

"¿Por qué apagaste la luz? No veo", le reclamé. Sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero tan solo quería discutir por un segundo con ella, me encantaba cuando su cara se colocaba como furiosa.

"Me quiero vestir", dijo casi con obviedad.

"Yo igual", le dije tratando de llevarle la contra con sus propios argumentos, lástima que no había luz suficiente como para que ella pudiera apreciar mi malvada sonrisa que de pronto volvió a mi rostro. Mientras discutíamos, yo ya me había cambiado de ropa.

"Ugh, de acuerdo", dijo y encendió la linterna. Al mismo tiempo hizo un gesto de sorpresa porque estaba en frente de ella, sonriendo malévolamente y ya me había cambiado, "¡Pero ya te cambiaste!"

"Lo sé, ¿te ayudo a cambiarte?", le pregunté seductoramente.

"No te pases, Jade", dijo volviendo a apagar la luz. Esta vez no le quise decir nada, sabría que hoy sería mi noche ganadora, sabía que hoy algo resultaba positivo de todo este viaje.

* * *

_¿Cómo estuvo? Yo creo que el fin de semana subo el otro capítulo, y tendrá contenido T o M, probablemente M, así que cambiaré la clasificación del fic para el próximo capítulo ;)_

_Espero que tengan un lindo resto de semana y tan solo les quiero avisar que me daré un tiempo libre de Victoriosa, este fic ya me encantó por completo y no puedo estar tan entusiasmada con dos fics al mismo tiempo. Lo sé, critíquenme, grítenme, reclámenme, hagan lo que crean conveniente por medio de los reviews x3 es eso lo que me anima a continuar, leer sus comentarios c:_

**Besos, ¡cuídense! X3**


End file.
